The Truth
by darkangelgirl262
Summary: starts at the end of Designate That only Max didnt escape. she was caught. and so was Alec. what will happen next? and will Max be able to return to her previews life? read on to find out! R&R MA pairing
1. At the beginning

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**Summary: starts at the end of Designate That only Max didnt escape. she was caught. and so was Alec. what will happen next? and will Max be able to return to her previews life? **

**A/N: First attempt. If there are any spelling problems I'm really sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE TRUTH**

**Chapter one-At the beginning**

Max and Alec were sitting near the window, they were trying to cut off the bars of the window with the knives they snuck out from the dining room. They were doing that so Max could run away again.

"Makes you wonder what else they have done down here. I mean – look at that thing." Whispered Alec.

"He is not a _thing_! His _name _is Joshua!" Max said, angry at Alec for being so insensitive.

"Whatever. Hey dogi boy, wanna help us out over here? Stop stand there and come over here and help us." Said an irritated Alec.

"O.K." said Joshua.

Max and Alec exchanged a look before moving to let Joshua do his thing.

Joshua went to the window and pulled the bars out. He handed them over to Alec. Alec was shocked. He was working all this time when Joshua could easily do it in a second.

"O.K then. Everyone knows what to do. Let's move people!" Max went out through the window with Alec and Joshua right behind her.

As they were running through the woods of Manticore, Max heard footsteps running behind her – _too_ many footsteps. She turned around and saw that Alec was fighting with some X7s, she haven't seen Joshua though. She didn't go back to help him – he was an X5, and a CO. she thought that he could handle a few X7s by his own. She ran to the gate and was surprised when she heard the alarm. She didn't stop to think about it. She just concentrated on getting out of there. She was about to jump when suddenly she felt a sting in her left leg. She was shot! She stumbled and fell down and then felt teasers and beating, and eventually everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dark Angel

**A/N:** First attempt. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

**Thanks to:**

**wildsky: **Glad you liked it. I hope the next chapter will show you more on Max! Thanks for reviewing!

**JA-JA-DA:** Yeah, it was short, this one longer, hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter two: Realization**

When Max finally woke up, her body was aching and her leg was num

"That damn shot!" she said. She was furious at her self. How she let her guard off and got shot at the end. Her head was throbbing and it was hard just to open her eyes. When she finally did she didn't understand where she was. She was in a white room, with no windows, and apparently no door. She tried to get up, but couldn't move.

"What the…where am I?"

She thought about what happened to her. She was running with Alec and Joshua behind her. Then Alec was fighting X7s and Joshua wasn't there. She kept on running until she got to the gate. Then the strangest thing happened, the alarm went on. _'How did that happened?_' she thought. And after that everything went wrong. She was shot. _'I'm going to kill whoever shot me!_ ', she was beaten and then lost conscious.

"Where the hell am I!" she said out loud, furious at not knowing what happened.

"You're home" said a voice in the room. Max was startled she didn't know there was someone in here.

"Home where?"

"Manticore of course, where else?"

"Manticore is **not** my home! Who is this? Show your face!"

A tall man came into her sight. He was taller then the average man. He was in his mid 30, but looked much older, and looked very tire. He had a black eye.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Max in disgust.

"I'm your worse nightmare" He said in a cold voice.

"Really? You don't look so intimidating to me. Although that black eye of yours really makes you look ugly. I mean, even uglier then I assume you look like without it."

"Really? Because, I don't think we ever met so you don't know a thing about my looks. And believe me, you don't want to know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see." He said, slowly moving around her.

_'O.K. this is creepy. What's up with him?_' Max though, he was strange and she hasn't remembered seeing him before. Who was he?

"You and your friend will have a very good time over here, you can be sure of that." He said. _'He said 'friend' as in one, who is he talking about?'_ Max was worried now.

"Whatever. So, what's your name _Mr. my worse nightmare_, because I like to know to who I am going to kick his ass!"

"You can call me Mr. Smith. And I doubt that _you _can kick _my_ ass in your position."

"Do you want to check that?"

"There will be no need of violence if you cooperate."

"Maybe when hell freezes over!"

"I see. Well, since our last treatment hasn't affected you properly we will have to use different treatments on you."

"Really, I'm _so_ scared."

"Well, you should be." He said. Max could see the amusement in his eyes – and _that_ was what scared her.

"Come in now" Said Mr. Smith.

Max could here the door behind her open. She then saw a few lab techs inserting her with tubes and cables. Then one of them wheeled in a TV screen, and the lazar device. Max only left psy ops a month before, after being stuck there for 4 months. _'I hate psy ops!'_

The lab tech put the lazar in front of her and operated it.

Her treatment has begun.

_A hour before_

Alec woke up with a really bad headache, and a wounded arm because of the gun shot. _'Great, just great'_ He thought to himself.

He opened his eyes and tried to remember what happened. It took him a while because he was hurt pretty bad in the head but he remembered eventually.

_Flashback_

He was running after Max in the woods when suddenly he was kicked in the back. He turned around and saw that there were X7s chasing them. He started fighting them and then he was shot in his arm. But his injury hasn't slowed him down. But then he heard the alarm, he let his guard down for a second, but that was all that was needed for the X7s to take control of the fight. And eventually he lost conscious.

_End flashback_

"Those damn X7!" He said out loud.

"Now, now. No need to be mad at the X7s. you were the one running away, they were just doing their job." Said a man next to him.

"It's you." Alec said, disgust clearly in his voice.

"Now, there is no need to be rude. I think we should make sure you aren't rude to anyone anymore"

"I have only learnt from the best. You of course" Alec said in sarcasm

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me. I'm curios to know, you chose to run away when you knew you wouldn't make it. If you wanted to see me you just had to ask." He said, disgust clearly in _his_ voice.

"Believe me, I would rather be anywhere but near you!"

"Shame for you because we are going to spend a long time together, and I don't know about you, but I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

_'I hope Max got out. At least I won't suffer for nothing'_ Alec thought to himself.

"So 494, are you ready to begin. I think you know what the drill is, you have been here so many times it can be called your second home, other than Manticore of course."

"You know, I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?" The man came closer to Alec. When he was two inches from Alec's face, Alec hit him in the head with his head, right in the eye. The man stumbled backwards and when he regained his balance he spoke to Alec.

"You will regret that 494!"

"I'm _so_ scared, what can you do to me that you haven't done already?"

"You'll see. You know I have a big imagination, I'll think of something. Come in."

Alec heard people enteringthe room he was captived in -lab techs. They were installing the lazar and TV screen, and then his treatment began.

* * *

**A/N:** please review and let me know what you think! It really helps for the writing process! 


	3. The Treatment Has Begun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark angel

**A/N:** first attempt. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**Alana84:** Hope this answer your question. It will all get clearer in the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wildsky:** read up and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing!

**DA-X5-494:** Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lakegirl08:** Joshua will be in the next chapter, I think, it's a working progress. Thanks for reviewing!

**Calistra:** Glad you liked it. Joshua in next, hopefully. Read and find out more. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Treatment Has Begun**

Max was so tired. It has been 4 and a half months since she was caught and thrown into psy ops and reintroduction. Her treatment was intense and she barely had time to recover between sessions, let along get strength for the next one. _'This really sucks'_ Max thought to herself _'they just don't stop! It wasn't like this before! And to top it all, they haven't told me what happened to Alec and Joshua. If they were even caught, I don't know, maybe he is bluffing. I don't know what to think, but I know one thing – they won't break me!' Max was determent not to give up and not to let those freaks win!'_

"Rise and shine 452. It's a day of celebration." Said Mr. Smith

_'I hate that man! Everyday for him is a celebration'_ She thought

"Why, are you dying? Because that is a day I would defiantly celebrate" Max told him

"Now now, no need to be impolite. You must have learned that from all the time you spent with 494."

_'Did he just mention Alec?'_

"What are you talking about?" Max asked him

"You'll see."

_'Oh my god. You'll see here, you'll see there. What's up with him and his sighting?'_

"Don't you want to know why it's a celebration day?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. It's your 100th day in Manticore. Aren't you happy?"

"No, not really, nope."

"Well, we still have a special treatment for you. But not now, I need to arrange it first with your friend. Yes, there is no point to lie to you now. 494 was captured when you fools tried to escape. Actually, he's right in the room next to you. But no more talking about 494, there are some lab tech that need to do their job."

And as the lab tech approached her, she felt guilty about Alec. It was her idea running away, and she kind of forced him to help her. And with that thought her treatment began.

Alec was awake and was counting down the seconds for Mr. Smith to enter his room. That guy was so predictable.

"Rise and shine 494, It's a special day today. Do you know why it's a special day today?"

"Of course I do. I always like to keep track on the days of my torture, today is the 100th day."

"Glad to know you keep track of your humiliation. I guess that's what you do because there is nothing else to do." Mr. Smith was a bit shocked that he remembered. "I guess we have underestimated you. Or maybe is it because of your regular staying in psy ops with me." He said more than asked.

"No, it's not because of that. It's just that you are really predictable, and it is hilarious to see that look on your face when I said it. And now too." Alec said in laughter, but his laugh hasn't reached his eyes.

"You will regret that 494. No one makes fun of me!" he said, mare inches from Alec's face. "And I'm not predictable."

"I see you have healed. Took you a while. What? One hit from me and it takes you almost a month to heal? You should back off a bit, unless, of course, you want another one?" Alec said. It was so fun giving him that black eye. Although it had been the worse month ever after that. But every time he saw him he remembered why he was going through hell and managed to stay still and not break under the pressure.

"Oh, don't think that I have forgotten about that. Actually, that is another reason to celebrate today. We're going to have fun today. Me, At least ."

"What do you have on mind? I really want to know" Alec said in pure sarcasm.

"You'll see. It is a new treatment that we decided to take. We have noticed from previews visits that you never break completely, you just pretend. It didn't bother us before, as long as you behave and obey your orders. But we now see that there is a need in a new technique. Today will be the first day. We will check and see how it affects you and another X5 we have in psy ops."

_'Which X5 is he talking about?'_ "Lets see what you've got." Said Alec. _'What new treatment is he talking about?'_

Alec saw that Mr. Smith told something to the lab tech in the room with them. Then as the lab tech was doing something behind Alec, so he wouldn't see, Mr. Smith opened the door and 3 lab techs entered the room. One of them had a folder, he handed it over to Mr. Smith. The other one set the TV, and the third arranged the lazar position.

"You should cooperate or else you will suffer from your own actions."

"If you think that speech of yours made me afraid you are very wrong."

Mr. Smith opened the folder. It contained a CD and photos. He looked at one photo and then showed it to Alec.

"Remember this 494? It was your mission – Robert Berrisford, you were supposed to kill him, but instead ended up here, with me. Do you remember what happened? Let me remind you. You were working undercover. You were Mr. Berrisford's daughter" -now he showed him a photo of Rachel Berrisford -"piano teacher. When you were ordered to kill them both, apparently you couldn't do so. You tried to rescue them but they died."

"No, no" mumbled Alec.

_Flashback_

Rachel told him she loved him

_Flashback_

Alec was preparing the bomb

_Flashback_

Alec put the bomb in the car. He then decided to rescue Rachel. He ran up the stairs towards her. She looked so surprised and worried. He tried to make her leave with her father, but she wanted to know why. _'Why, why did you have to know'_ Alec thought to himself. He didn't want to lie to her so he told her the truth, he was there to kill her. She slapped him, and ran away, he tried to stop her, but instead he caught her locket. He ran after her down the stairs and to the driveway, and then the car exploded. He was taken by Manticore and spent 6 months in psy ops and reintroduction.

_End flashback_

"I can see from the look on your face that you do remember. Well, as you know, you tried to help them but it didn't work."

"The bomb exploded, it wasn't my fault! I tried to help them but she didn't listen! It's all your fault!"

"You disobeyed your orders and we had to do your job. You are useless!"

"Killing isn't a job! I am forced to do it!"

"You tried to help them and failed. Like now, you tried to help 452, and look where you are, here again."

"Shut up! You don't know anything and I won't tell you anything! Shut up!" Alec shouted at him.

"You will not shout at me! You should behave better, or else…"

"Or else, what?" He shouted at him.

"Or else you will suffer, and your behavior will cause suffer for 452 too!"

"She's here?"

"Yes, she was caught trying to escape. I guess her luck ran out the last time she tried to escape. You remember that right? You spend 6 months in psy ops just because you were 493's twin. And then, 10 years later another 6 months to make sure you're not psychic like him. So tell me 494 why did you help a 09er that caused you so much pain?"

"I guess you will never know because you don't have a heart and human feelings now do you?" _'So Max was caught. Damn can't that girl not get in trouble. So I was in here all this time not telling them where she is or where she is going to when she is right here? So what do they want from me?'_

"Operate the TV and the lazar – he needs to know he must respect those above him!"

The tech labs opened the TV. There were photos of Manticore with the words _'Duty' 'Discipline' 'Mission'_ etc. Underneath it. Then there were photos of the 09ers with the words _'Traitor' 'Deserted'_ etc. then there were photos of himself – 494 with the word '_Soldier' _and every second the photo became bigger and bigger until you could only see the barcode and the word soldier. All this time the lazar was operated and Alec was shaking. But then the worse thing happened. The TV started showing photos from the Berrisford mission going sideways. Rachel was his first and only love. Those photos hurt him not only physically, but emotionally too. As the pictures of her continued passing by with the word _'Failure' _underneath, Alec became weak and powerless to fight against his emotions, and a single tear has managed to escape his eyes.

The treatment was repeated over and over again for the next month and Alec didn't think about anything but her and him failing her for that period of time.

Little less did he know that someone else was watching him.

* * *

**A/N:** please review and let me know what you think! It means a lot to me:) 


	4. Help On The Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel

**A/N**: first attempt. Sorry for any spelling mistakes… :) enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**calistra:** I'm really glad you like it! Hope this will make thing more interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

**wildsky:** Yeah, poor Alec and Max. but they will meet soon, kind of...;) Joshua in this one, read on to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Help On The Way**

The day Alec's new treatment began someone was watching him, but he didn't know that.

When Mr. Smith told the lab tech something, he told him to open the one way mirror. So from Alec's room, it looked like a mirror, and from the other side you could look through it. The room next to him was of X5-452, other known as Max.

When Max suddenly saw the wall in front of her move, she didn't understand what happened. But then she saw a room, similar to hers, with someone restrained to a chair – like she was. And then she realized who it was. He looked weak but determined. It was Alec! He was there with that Mr. Smith, he was talking with him. She couldn't hear, but she knew to read lips, so she understood what was going on. She was feeling so bad with herself, it was all her fault. But Alec knew to handle himself and even make that Mr. Smith pissed off. She couldn't help but smile a bit. He was tortured but still saying his smart aleck sayings. But she then noticed a change in his face. It happened when Mr. Smith showed him a picture, he started mumbling. And when they started the lazar treatment he was shaking, and she could swear she saw a tear drop. She didn't understand the whole story, but apparently he was on a mission that went sideways. That was all she understood. She was having a really bad month.

Then Mr. Smith left his room. But he continued to shake and mumble something she didn't quite understand.

Then she heard someone enter her room. It was Mr. Smith.

"What did you do to him!" she was furious at him, and at herself

"Just a new treatment. It is his 100th day too you know. You should thank me. You could be in the same position like him right now."

"So why am I not in the same position like him?"

"Well, because I have other plans for you. And besides, it's more fun to cause damage to 494, from earlier experiences. And he has you to thank you."

"What are you talking about?" _'What previews experience?'_ she thought to herself.

"Never mind you. You should concentrate on what happens to you. Although it has a strong connection to 494. You see, we will make a deal with you. You will tell us where is Eyes Only and we will free 494."

"Never!"

"Fine then, 494 will just keep suffer until… well, I don't know, until we get what we want. And you have that information so you're the one causing him this pain. You give us the information and we'll stop. The ball is in your hands but what will you do?"

Max didn't know what to do. From what she saw, Alec could handle and survive in this treatment. But they were doing something different to him, or else why would he cry? She really didn't know what to do. She hasn't thought about Logan in along time. There wasn't anytime, she barely thought about herself. She missed him so much. And OC too. She was always there for her and with a great advice too. _'What to do OC, what to do?' _She looked through the visible wall, and saw Alec. He seemed calmer now. But he wasn't moving at all, except from shacking every now and then. She decided she won't give up. At least not now.

Mr. Smith left the room, and this time no lab tech entered. She was alone in the room, with her sitting in front of Alec and nothing more. She was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts about Logan, OC, even Sketchy and Normal. Thoughts about Alec in front of her, and about Joshua.

There were X6s out in the woods. They were in a middle of a drill, they were supposed to find a bird with an X' on it and bring it back to base. There were about 20 of them, they were in pairs.

As one paired was walking through the forest, one of them noticed a trail of blood.

"Hey, 249 come over here. I think there is someone hurt near us."

"What did you find?" asked X6-249

"There is a trail of blood. It leads through the north path." Said X6-666

"Really, that's strange."

"Do you think we should report back to base?" asked 666

"No. lets follow the trail, maybe it's just a fresh cut of one of the X6s" replied 249

As they were walking on the north way, they didn't notice that someone was watching them. The one following them stepped on a fresh leaf and the action had caused noise.

"Did you hear that?" asked 666.

X6-666 was one of the small ones in her unit. She had long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was 15 years old and a little short, and with her brown honey eyes looked like an innocent child. But don't fool yourself, she could kill with one hand tied up behind her back.

"I think so. Who's there?" asked out loud 249

X6-249 was the SIC of their unit. He and their CO were like the big brothers of their unit. He had dark black hair that almost covered his eyes and green piercing eyes. He was 16 years old, tall and specialized in explosives.

They heard something move beside them. And then it began running. They both started chasing it. After a few minutes they noticed that they were running in circles.

"What are we chasing?" asked 666

"I don't know, but I'm going to catch him!" said 249. He was annoyed of chasing someone in circles.

249 blurred fast forward and stopped what they were chasing. 666 was right behind him, and circled the one they were chasing.

"What is this thing?" asked 666

"I think it's a nomali! How did it get here?" said 249

"I don't know. Hey big fella, are you O.K.?" asked 666

"What are you doing! Don't talk to him!" 249 told her

"He can't harm me, he's hurt, and besides you will protect me. right?" she asked after seeing the look on his face.

"Of course I will, I'm not a monster!"

666 reached closer to the nomali, he moved backwards but she eventually touched him.

"See, he won't hurt you." She told to 249, he approached the nomali and tried to check his wound, but the nomali didn't let him.

"Where's little fella?" asked the nomali

Both X6 were surprised, they didn't know he knew how to speak.

"Who's little fella?" asked 666

"Tried to escape, too many X7s." he said

"Yeah, I think I heard about that. One of the 09ers was recaptured and tried to escape again, maybe he was with her?" said 249

"Maybe. Hey, you were escaping with the 09er?" 666 asked him

"Max, escaping, people afraid of things that are different" he said

"Yeah. Well, we will help you. Right 249?"

"But we will get in trouble. And he is wounded."

"Yeah, you're wounded pretty badly. I guess you lost a lot of blood. I'm a field med, I can help but we need a place to hide you."

"Are you crazy? Do you want to be in psy ops?" 249 asked her

"No! But we can't just leave him here!" said 666

"O.K." said 249 _'and I thought I was the SIC. Girls.'_

"So, I am X6-666 and this is X6-249. What's your designation?" 666 asked him

"Name Joshua" he replied

"O.K then, _Joshua_ nice to meet you. Now, where will we hide you?"

And so, the two X6 sat and thought of a good place where they can hide him.

* * *

**A/N**: please review and let me know what you think! Like it?Hate it? Just tell me! It really helps:) 


	5. Helping and Worrying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel

**A/N:** first attempt. Sorry for any spelling mistakes… enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**calistra: **More about the X6s and Joshua is coming. Max is overestimating Alec's powers ;)

**DA-X5-494:** Mr.Smith won't take place of White, I think. It's a working progress... Mr.Smith is very tall, and skinny. he has black short hair. and at the beginning he has a black eye because of Alec! hehehe!

**Alana84:** Glad you liked chapters 3 and 4, hope you like this one too ;) Smith is a real bastard you got that right! but he'll get what he deserves. don't worry! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Helping and Worrying **

X6-666 and X6-249 were helping Joshua through the woods of Manticore and toward the Manticore facility. Joshua told them that he was in the basement and that the guards barely check the basement so it could be a good hiding place. Although he wasn't so happy to go back there, but there wasn't any other choice. 666 and 249, didn't like the idea either, because of all the nomalies, but there wasn't another option, so they decided the basement will be their hiding place.

Now, they were helping Joshua, because he was hurt. They were moving slowly and they needed to hurry up, because soon the drill will be over and if they don't show up it will look suspicious. The good thing was that the X7s weren't guarding the basement area. They also were in a drill, but at the other side of the woods, so only the X6s were there, and they were all busy with the drill. So getting Joshua in won't be so difficult.

They entered the basement through the window Joshua told them about. X6-666 took her time to evaluate the damage of Joshua's wounds.

"So, what happened? How did you escape and not get caught?" 666 asked him

"Alec help me, rescue me from X7s. he fought them and I ran away. Now he and Max are caught." Joshua said in a sad voice.

"Who are Alec and Max? 249 asked

"Max X5-452 and Alec X5-494. Breeding partners. Alec help Max open the window and escape, me too."

"Wait, X5-494? I heard he was Manticore's best soldier until one of his missions went sideways." said 249

"And how do you know that?"666 asked him

"Because I heard about it in one of the CO and SIC meetings. Anyway, he's a CO, he should have known better."

"Right, like you never want to leave this place, and besides, Joshua said he was just helping 452." Said 666, she too wondered about it. X5-494 was known as a good soldier and he should have known better then help a 09er. _'Well, maybe there is more to it that we don't know'_ 666 thought.

"So Josh... Is it O.K. that I'll call you Josh?"259 asked, Joshua nodded his agreement so he continued. "What went wrong?"

"Me and Alec running after Max, then X7s attack us, Alec fight and I continue running. Then there was an alarm and we were both caught. I wasn't. me hiding in the forest until now."

"So, how did you get all wound up?"666 asked him

"Traps near gate of Manticore. I tried to get out but was hurt. And also X5s and X6s practicing. Didn't see me but hurt me…"

"Glad to hear you managed to avoid the X7s. now, let's see what I can do to help you with your wounds." Said 666 and started to clean Joshua's wounds with their limited supplies. "You should look around, see if you can find something useful" 666 told 249

"I'm on it" 249 replied

As 249 walked through the basement in search for medical supplies, he heard noises from the other side. _'Must be those nomalies, thank god their locked up, although Josh doesn't seem so bad for a nomali.'_ 249 thought to himself. He was scanning the basement, it was a big area, and no one was watching them there _'this is kind of cool to say the truth, no one constantly observing at what you do, and say whether it's good or bad. I can get used to this place.'_

He returned to 666 and Joshua 5 minutes later. He found some _very_ old bandages, and some blankets.

"Here, this is what I found, everything else is useless."246 told 666 and handed the bandages and blankets to her.

"No, it's good. The bandages will be very useful, and the blankets will keep you warm." _'Hopefully' _"listen Joshua, you lost blood, so you have to rest. Take a nap. We need to go, so we will come later o.k?" said 666

"o.k." answered Joshua.

"Yeah, I'll try to sneak some food out, it won't be so hard, so we will come latter. See you then." Said 249

They left Joshua and headed out of the basement through the window. Soon, they joined the other members of their unit.

"Hey, 249 and 666, where were you?" asked 687.

X6-687 was their CO. he wasn't the oldest unit member, but he was the smartest and strongest one. He had dirt blond hair that wasn't to long, but still not to short. And he had dark blue eyes. He specialized in almost everything.

"We were just... hm… looking for the bird." said 666

"You mean the one in my hand?" said 687 while showing them the bird in his hand.

"Maybe you mean…" said 249 and snatched the bird from 687's grip," this bird right here, in _my_ hand?"

"Hehehe, very funny. Now seriously, where were you?"

"In the woods, where else." said 249 and winked to 666, she smiled

687 was looking between 249 and 666. He saw the wink and the smile. "What are you two up to?" He asked. And thought to himself _' the real question is, do I really want to know? Because those two are known as the most mischievous ones…'_

"Nothing out of the ordinary" said 666 and they both burst in laughs until they heard 687 partner come.

"What's going on guys?" asked 999

X6-999 was the last X6 made, he was the smallest and innocent one. He was everyone little brother and everyone looked after him. He was short and had brown hair and eyes.

"_GUYS!_ Do I look like a male to you? Only because you're small doesn't mean your sighting isn't good!" 666 half said half shouted, she was angry, but he was her little brother.

"Sorry" 999 said and then mumbled to himself "someone here is touchy."

"What did you say?" 666 heard that, they were enhanced soldiers after all.

"Just asking what is going on" said 999

"Don't you worry about that" said 687 and then quietly to 249 so only he could hear him "I want to know later where were you. Not as CO but as friend."

"Sure thing" said 249. He and 687 were best friends, other then their additional duties as CO and SIC, they told everything to each other, and this will be no exception. Although he will have to talk about it with 666, she was his partner in this after all. _'I hope she will agree, I will hate to lie to 687'_ he thought to himself.

The next day Max was still tied up in her chair looking at Alec. She saw how slowly he became weaker and weaker every time he was forced to watch the TV. _'I wonder what they are showing him'_ she thought. From her position she wasn't able to see the TV screen. _'I really don't know what to do. Blue Lady please help me.'_ Now, when thinking about the Blue Lady, she thought about Ben. And Alec sitting in front of her in such pain made her wonder. _'If it was Ben, I would make sure he won't be in anymore pain. I would take care of him. But Alec, I don't really know him. How much can you really get to know someone when all he does is sleep? Well, he seems o.k, after all, he did help me when I asked, eventually. It's just that, it has only been a day since this new treatment started, and from what I can tell he hasn't slept, but watched the TV over and over again. Even I can't go through torture without a couple of sleeping hours, even if I'm drugged, at least it's a break. And_ I_ have shark DNA. If there is one thing I DO know about this one it's that he LOVES to sleep. How come he hasn't braked yet? He looks tired and in pain, and his bruises definitely doesn't help to his appearance, but he hasn't braked. Maybe he is stronger then I think_.'

The sound of a door opening was heard and Mr. Smith came into her view. _'Not him again.'_ Max though to herself.

"452, had enough of watching your friend?" Mr. Smith asked her.

"Yes. But I'm not giving you anything!"

"Oh… Maybe, all you want is a similar treatment, isn't it?"

"Hh?"

"I think that you must have understood that we are giving X5-494 a new type of treatment. _You_ are just _observing_ it. I am asking you, do you want to have this new treatment too?"

"What did you do to him?" Max was avoiding his question, although she had a feeling he wasn't going to listen to her.

"Not something so different from what is going to happen to you too. The only difference is that you can stop his treatment, but you can't stop yours."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am. Now, no more stalling. Are you ready to tell me the location of Eyes Only?"

"Hell NO!"

"O.k then. I'm going now, but you will still see me. I will come for you later, and you will be sorry for not cooperating." He said and left her alone.

Max had a good feeling where he was headed to - going but still see him - she knew where he will be. _'What will he do now? Can he make things worse then what they already are?'_

* * *

**A/N:** so? What do you think? Please review and let me know:) So... What do you think should happen now, tell me it's nice to hear new ideas:) 


	6. What Is Going On?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel

**A/N:** First attempt. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**calistra:** I am happy to hear you like the X6s. this chapter more are coming. And maybe in a chapter or two Alec will have a surprise ;)

**lakegirl08:** I didn't know that 666 is that Satan's number, so don't think of X6-666 as a creepy one. Just think of her as an ordinary enhanced soldier ;)

**Alana84:** I'm happy that you like the X6s. I wasn't so sure if it's good, but everyone who reviewed said they liked them so fun for me! Alec will have a surprise soon... :)

**DA-X5-494:** I don't think he will get sunglasses... But I'm happy you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – What Is Going On?**

Mr. Smith left Max's room, and a few minutes later she saw him through the visible wall. He was in Alec's room now, and who knows what he is planning to do. She saw him talk to one of the tech labs and the wall in front of her started to close. So now, she couldn't see what was going on._ 'Oh Alec, what is he doing to you? Something he doesn't want me to see… when will this end?'_

&&&&&&&&&

Alec however was thinking about something much different when he saw Smith enter his room. Actually, he wasn't really thinking a lot, he was too exhausted, but he did though about his situation. _'When will this end damn it! I hate him! When I get out he will be sorry for all the things he had done to me. I swear he'll get what he deserves even if it is the last thing I will do on earth!'_

"494, had enough?"

"I'm just starting, but if you want to stop, don't let me bother you." He said, but thought differently _'I had enough! What do you want you sick bastard? The only reason I'm not being rude to you is because I really don't want to stay inhere anymore, so get to the point'_

"Really funny 494. Glad to know you think about me. Actually, I came here to tell you personally that we are taking you to isolation where you will have some peace and quit. A lot of quit. A place for you to think, lets say."

"How kind of you" Alec said sarcastically.

"Guards! Come in and take him and follow me. I have a special room for him."

Two guards entered Alec's room and pulled him out of the chair, he tried to resist, but was too weak and didn't succeed, although he did managed to give one of the guards a punch.

"Hey!" shouted the guard who was hurt

"What?" asked Alec

"I'm going to show you what!" replied the guard.

"Hey, hey. Leave it, he will get what he deserves, he is going to isolation remember?" told him the other guard

"494, I think that punch just gave you some extra time in isolation." Said Mr. Smith

"Really? Hm…" Alec tried to keep his mouth shut, he didn't need anymore trouble then he already was in. but he couldn't stop himself. "If I give you one then no mater what you'll do to me I will be satisfied!"

"Well, I must say you are brave. Stupid, but brave. Although I don't think you will ever get a chance to hit me again. Now, move it!" said Mr. Smith

Mr. Smith walked through the door with Alec and the two guards half holding him so he won't collapse, half walking after him, and through the corridor, down the stairs. They walked through a dark corridor, the only light came from a very dim one that just barely lit the place. As they passed the cells over there sounds could be heard from them. Strange sounds. Suddenly, one of the attendants of a cell popped from no where to the bars near the cell's door hatch. The quick movement startled the guards and they loosened their grip in Alec. If he wasn't so weak he would have try to get out, but he was, so there was no point. But Mr. Smith noticed that Alec could have escaped and was very angry of the guards.

"Stupid people! Hold him tight!" Mr. Smith shouted at them

"What? Yeah, o.k." they mumbled and hold him tight again.

"You two are holding one of the strongest creatures in your hand, but are more afraid from some creature locked up!" said Mr. Smith

"Sorry boss" they both replied, and continued walking after him.

Alec was kind of surprised. Smith just called him 'one of the strongest creatures'. 'Creatures', _'what does he think I am! A creature? I am a living being, well, half human! How dare he call me creature! When I'm out of here, he is so dead!'_ Alec thought, and a small smile appeared on his face. _'I have to get through this. Even if it is just to kick his ugly ass!'_ His smile was on his face during the last ten seconds, but Mr. Smith hasn't noticed it. When they arrived to his isolation cell, Mr. Smith opened it and the two guards holding him threw him in.

"Have fun 494. I guess I will see you in 6 days starting now." Said Mr. Smith, closed the door and left with the two guards right behind him.

"Great. Just great. I'm going to have a lot of fun. Actually, I am kind of tired. All this torture can really make an enhanced soldier tired, so I'll go to sleep." Said Alec and when realizing what he is doing – "great, now I am talking to myself. Who knows, maybe I am psycho like 493…Na, just tired." And with that he tried to go to sleep, although it took him a while because he still thought about what he has been through, about all his memories that were left behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All the X6s were coming back from the woods. X6-999 was holding the bird. X6-249 gave it back to him. Eventually.

They saw their trainer and they all set up in their pairs.

"At ease soldiers. Good job X6-687 and X6-999. You have accomplished the mission with great success. This is a record time for the X6s in this type of drill. Now go take a shower and then head to the dinning room. Dismissed!" told him trainer John and they all headed to the showers.

As they walked inside, they started to talk again.

"So, what happened in the woods?"' 687 asked 249

"Don't worry, I will tell you later. When no one can hear us." 249 told him.

"What ever you say 249. Now, let's take a shower, we all stink." 687said.

687 and 249 were leading the unit toward the showers. When they got there, the girls went to one combined shower, and the boys to an other one.

When they all finished their shower, they went to the dinning room. It was a big room with large tables. One table for a unit. And there were a lot of units. Not just X6s but X5s and X7s too. They entered the room and headed to their table. Although they were supposed to sit with their unit, they could mingle with the other units, but the same X series. But this time they all sat together. It usually was girls on one side and boys on the other. Not because they had to, but because the girls talked about different things then the boys. They were teenagers now, after all. But there were a few that mingled. It was a unit of 20 X6s, not big, but just enough. Usually 687 sat with 249, 999, 345, 666 and 986.and the others sat with who else they wanted.

687 sat between 999 and 666, and in front of them sat 249 between 986 and 345, they formed a little group.

"That catch was really good" said 345

X6-345 had short red hair and greenish bluish eyes. She was tall and strong and specialized in explosives.

"Thanks" was all 687 said. He was known as a humble one.

"So, how did you find the bird so fast?" asked 986

X6-986 was short with long black hair, and had hazel eyes. You know the saying "curiosity killed the cat". Well in 986's case it was "curiosity tried, but never killed the cat" she was very curios, and wanted to know everything, not in a bad why. She just never knew when to stop ask questions, although she was very reliable, she would never tell your secret if you ask her not to. And that was why everyone loved her. She was the little sister of the unit.

"Actually, the bird found us" 687 told her and gave 999 a wink.

"What do you mean 'she found you'?" asked 986

"Well, you see, we had this bird food we stole some day by accident, and she came to us for suffer" said 999 and burst in laughs with 687

"Funny!" said 666 and they all laughed

"Tell me who is the cook and I will sneak in and kill him, I swear!" said 546 from the other side of the table.

"What happened 546?" 249 asked her

"Have you looked in your plate! How can they think this thing is a good meal for us!" said 546

"Don't worry, me and 666 will go later to get some fruits from the kitchen, we will give you something. Just don't scream it out or they will put us all in reindoctrination." Said 249 and went back to his food.

"I see you have no trouble in eating this food" said 345

"Well, I am hungry and it is not like there are other options" said 249

"O.k. no need to be angry at me." Said 345

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Sorry." Said 249

"Yeah, sure, no problem" she said at him, and continued to eat her food.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about what happened before" 249 told 666. He had to ask her permission before he tells 687 what happened.

"o.k." she said. _'What is he up to?'_ she though to herself. She forgot about it, and now when he mentioned it, she looked at the other tables. She noticed that 494's unit was there, but he wasn't. They all looked a little sad actually. _'Maybe they are worried? I wonder what will happen to him. If they caught him, it can't be good.'_

Both 345 and 687 noticed that 666 and 249 were looking at unit 7's table. As a CO 687 knew all the other CO's of the X6s, and also a few of the X5s. and now, when looking at unit 7's table he noticed that their CO wasn't there. He noticed that for a while. He just thought that he is on an away mission, that's what everyone thought. But there was this rumor that he tried to escape with another X5 and got caught.

"Are you o.k?"687 asked 666 and 249

They both were brought from their own thoughts.

"Yeah sure, of course." They both replied

"Are you sure?" asked 687, he had a strange feeling about this, and his instincts were usually right.

"Yeah, just thinking." Said 666

"Yeah" confirmed 249

687 didn't believe them for a second. Not that he thought that they were liars, but something was wrong. _'What happened in the forest? Soon enough I will find out too'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? PLEASE review and let me know:) 


	7. Finding Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel

**A/N:** first attempt. Sorry for any spelling mistakes… Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**calistra:** Glad you liked Alec's spark, more in this one. And also more X6s!

**army girl:** Max and Alec in this, hope you like it.

**Alana84:** Max and Alec meet in this one. I couldn't help myself to see them apart any longer. hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Finding Out**

After the X6s finished their food, they had 30 minutes of free time and then to their dorms. 249 thought that it would be the best time to talk to 666. They also needed to sneak some food for Josh.

"666 can you come with me to the library for a second?" 249 asked her.

"Sure" said 666 _'that is strange! When was the last time he went to the library? When was the last time I went to the library? Hm…'_

They walked together to the library. They were moving fast, and 666 had no idea what was the hurry.

"Are you o.k? Why are we in such a hurry to get to the library?" 666 asked 249

"It's about what happened before. 687 wants to know, and, I want to tell him. He is my friend and I trust him. But I wanted to ask you first, because you're in this with me."

"Oh…well, its o.k I guess. If he wants to know you can tell him. Its not like he will turn us in. and he is my friend too you know!"

"I know, I know. Listen, we needed to get some food for Josh, I say tonight we get some food and visit him. You won't have a problem, I mean with your shark DNA right?"

"Yeah, no problem. So tonight."

"Tonight."

"Now. Can you tell me why we had to go to the library for this?" she said and pointed at the library door. They haven't entered, they stopped a few feet from it.

"Are you crazy! I am not going in the library! Only the computers freaks go in there. You really thought we will actually enter? Are you crazy? When was the last time you were in the library?"

"I don't know… no need to loose it though, relax. So, if we are done here, near the library, do you want to go tell 687 the story?"

"You want to tell him too?"

"Yes. God, sometimes you are so slow I thought we were really smart"

"Whatever, lets go before we won't have a chance."

They walked back the way they came through and looked for 687. Finally they found him outside, near the woods. He always loved to sit there and just think.

"If he doesn't stop sit there some might think he is planning an escape plan" said 249

"No, he will never leave us. Right?" said 666

"Right"

They closed the distance between them and 249 snuck behind him and shouted in his ear.

"HI THERE!"

The action frightened 687, he was deep in thoughts and hasn't noticed them.

"What was that for? No need to shout!" said 687

"O.k, we can leave. But then you won't know what happened in the woods" said 249 in a sing-song voice.

"No, no. its o.k you can stay. So, what happened in the woods? And why were you looking at unit's 7 table all the time?"

"First thing first. When we were at the woods. 666 noticed a blood trail" said 249

"We thought maybe it was one of the others that got hurt. But we followed it." Said 666

"Yeah, and then we saw this thing. Definitely NOT an X6. So we chased him." Said 249

"It went in circles, which annoyed 249 here, so he sped up and we catched up with him. He was trapped." Said 666

"So? What was it?" asked 687

"It is a nomali!" said 249 "can you believe it! A nomali in the woods of Manticore!"

"IS? What do you mean IS?" asked 687

"Well, you see. 666 here saw him and must have thought to herself _'what a beautiful creature'_ because she came close to him. And get this. It can talk." Said 249

"Actually his NAME his Joshua. He has a name! We talked to him. Do you remember, a few months before, someone tried to escape. Well, get this, he was with them!" said 666

"And the reason we looked at unit 7's table all the time, was because 494, you know him, their CO, he tried to escape." Said 249

"Well, not exactly. He helped 452 escape. At least that is what Joshua says." Said 666

"So let me get this straight. You found a nomali…"said 687

"Joshua" 666 corrected him

"Josh" said 249

"O.k. you found Joshua. He told you about the run away thing with two X5. And what did you do with him?" asked 687 he was in shock from this thing that happened to two of his friends.

"Well, he was hurt, so we had to find a place to treat him. So we hid him in the basement and that's it." Said 666

"And why did you do that?" asked 687

"I told you, he was hurt" said 666

"You took him to the basement? Why haven't you taken him to Renfro? Or trainer John?" asked 687

"We couldn't! They would have killed him for sure!" said 666 " you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" 666 was worried now. This wasn't what she expected.

"No! Of course not! As long as he doesn't harm you. I guess its o.k." said 687

"Harm us? Josh, he is like a little child." Said 249

"Can I see him?" asked 687

666 and 249 exchanged a look before 249 answered.

"I guess you can. We are going tonight to get some food and then to Josh, I guess another one means more food for Josh! I don't think he will complain!" said 249

"So tonight we will visit him. Cool! I never saw a nomali from close view. Is he scary?" asked 687

"Not really." Said 666

"Cool! Wait. You are hiding him in the basement right?" asked 687

"Right" said 249

"So what about all the nomalies in the basement?" asked 687

"Don't worry about them, they are all locked up. They can't hurt us!" said 249

"If you say so." Said 687 and looked at his watch. "We should better start heading back to the dorms or it won't be good for us…" said 687 and they headed to their dorms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few minutes Mr. Smith was back in Max's room. _'That was quick, what did he do to Alec?'_

"Missed me 452?" Mr. Smith asked in sarcasm

"No" Max said

"Well, you won't be seeing me in a long time, so better save the image." Said Mr. Smith

"What are you talking about?"

"We are taking you to isolation. We already took 494."

_'So that is why he closed the visible wall. Not much to see if he isn't there.'_ She thought, and said "At least I won't have to look at your sorry ass all the time"

"I know you want to hurt me with you saying those things, but it doesn't. It just makes me madder and then you get hurt. 494 learned to shut his mouth, almost, can't expect full respect at this point, but still, there is a progress. You should learn from him!" said Mr. Smith

_'Alec without smart-ass remarks! If what he says is true, it isn't good. And why is he always talking about the great 494? It's really annoying!'_

"So when are we going, I can't wait _not _to see you!"

"I think that you will miss me. Because when you have so much time, not to mention shark DNA, you do a lot of thinking, and then you will find out how bad you are to the ones surrounding you. And believe me, it won't be your finest thought." Said Mr. Smith, and the one thing that worried Max was that maybe he was right. _'I must be crazy. Saying that Mr. Smith is right.'_

"Guards! Take her and follow me. We are taking her to her isolation cell" said Mr. Smith and two guards entered Max's room, took her from her chair and out toward her new cell. She would have tried to escape. But when she wasn't tightened to the chair she noticed that without her restrains she would have fallen. She was so weak.

They walked through a corridor and down some stairs. When they got to a darkened corridor, she realized that they were taking her to one of the basement cells, where all the nomalies were. Where she met Joshua.

_'I wonder what happened to Joshua. I don't think he was caught, this Smith sure would have mentioned him. But I am not sure if he was able to escape. Something was weird with the gate. And if he did managed to escape, how he can handle himself out there, in the real world. People are afraid from what they don't know. I can't believe I am really saying this, but Mr. Smith was right. This is going to be bad, and I'm not even in my cell yet.'_ She thought

"Here we are. Your new home, for now." Said Mr. Smith and opened her cell door. The guards threw her in. "have a nice stay, I will come to check with you in 5 days." He said, closed the door behind him and left, with the two guards behind him.

"So this is how I am going to spend my next 5 days? Man, this sucks! Urgh! I hate Manticore! And I HATE Mr. Smith!" Max shouted out loud. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one in the basement that hated Mr. Smith in particular.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec was in his cell, trying to get some sleep but was preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Damn thoughts! Cant a guy just sleep!" he asked no one. Then he heard a distance sound, so he stayed quit and tried to figure out what was it. He heard footsteps. 3 or maybe 4? It was one ahead, and two, defiantly. Dragging the 4th one apparently. _'Who is in isolation too?'_ he thought and then heard someone speak.

**"Here we are. Your new home for now.".** _'Mr. Smith, long time no see. how _not_ sad.'_ Alec thought to himself. He then heard a door open and someone thrown in. and then Mr. Smith spoke again

"**Have a nice stay. I will come to check with you in 5 days."** He heard, and then the door was closed, and they left.

_'Hey! Whoever they put in there only had 5 days! And I have 6! Not_ _fair. Actually, he did said he will give me more because I'm so nice, but…'_ he thought but then he heard someone shout.

**"Urgh! I hate Manticore! And I HATE Mr. Smith!" .**_'Was that Max?'_ Alec wasn't sure it was really her, or is he just so wiped out. _'lets try to shout her name, only she will know it and nothing bad can possible happen, right?'_ he thought and then shouted with the power that he still had left "MAX!"

On the other side of the corridor Max heard someone call her name. She thought so. _'Who could call my name? Max, you're loosing it!'_

Alec didn't hear any replay, but he tried again.

"MAX!"

_'O.k, two times in a row. It must be real. Who in Manticore knows my name? Wait! Smith told me they took Alec to isolation too, is it him? I'll call him'_

"ALEC!"

When Alec heard his name he knew it was Max. Only she knew his name. She named him.

"Max, it's Alec. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah! How are you?" Max was so happy and sad at the same time. From one hand, here she was, talking to Alec. On the other, none of this would've happen to him if it wasn't for her.

"Never better!" he said sarcastically "What do you think I am like!" said Alec _'that girl is really special. Such questions in such times? Where has she been in the last 5 months?'_

"Glad to see you are still a smart-ass!" she replied. She was happy to hear him say his smart-ass comments. It made her feel he wasn't that bad. "Now really, how are you?"

"Pretty wound up. That Smith guy thinks I'm his personal punching bag. And they gave me a new treatment." Alec replied

"What treatment?" Max asked. She saw him, but didn't know what they exactly did to him. She will tell him that she saw him later on. Eventually. She just thought that if he will know that she saw him in such state, well, it would probably hurt him. It would have hurt her if he saw her in such state. She will talk to him about it later.

"Something different. What about you?" Alec wasn't about to tell her about what they did to him, emotionally.

"Same thing. They also did something knew to me." She said. She didn't push him to tell her about the treatment. She will ask him later, when he is stronger.

"Wait! Was his excuse was that it was the 100th day?" Alec asked

"Yeah!" Max was relieved he didn't asked more about the new treatment she had. _'Nice of him not to ask'_ she thought

"That guy is so psycho! Hey! Wait a second! How much time do you have in isolation?" Alec asked

"5 days. Why?" Max asked

"Because I got 6! Hm…"

"Why did you get 6? That Smith said you were behaving better. Why the extra time?" Max asked. It all seemed very strange to her.

"Well…there was this part when I hit one of the guards. And then another part when I said to Mr. Smith I wanted to hit him. He said he would punish me, but I always stayed in isolation 6 days." Said Alec with a smile when remembered how fun it was.

"That's strange. Smith told me that you are behaving better. What a liar!" said Max

"Well, not quit. I was trying no to talk much, so I won't be in anymore trouble then I already were. But that one just slipped out." Said Alec

"Oh…" was the only thing Max said

"Whatever… this never would have happened…" but he stop when he realized what he was saying and to who.

"…if it wasn't for me. I know. I'm really sorry Alec. Could you ever forgive me?" Max knew this would come sooner or later, but it still hurt.

"No, don't think like that. I could have said no, you know. The only thing that bothers me is that you didn't escape in the end. If I knew you were out there, it could have been much easier, because I know that at least there was a point. But when Smith told me you were here, that was kind of disappointing. What happened? I thought you were an expert in escape and evade?" Alec asked

"Me too. I don't know. Something went wrong. It all went sideways when I heard an alarm."

"I heard an alarm too. Hey, did Joshua escape? When I fought the X7s he ran off. I thought he was with you, and when I heard you were caught I thought he was too, but Smith hasn't said a thing, and if he would have caught a nomali trying to escape, believe me, he would have talked."

"I don't know what happened to Joshua…and I still can't believe that a bunch of X7s won a fight against the CO all can do 494" said Max

"Actually, I was doing just fine, even after I was shot, it was the alarm that took me off guard, and then it all went sideways." Alec said, rather hurt that she thought of him like that, and said such thing at this time, when they are locked up, with her the main reason.

Max heard his cold tone and that he took what she said the wrong way. _'I guess even he has limits with jokes. Or maybe just too_ _soon...'_

"Listen, Alec…" Max tried to explain

"Never mind, just leave it. I'm going to try and sleep." Said Alec, and tried to get some sleep.

_'Great! Just great! The guy helped me escape, try to escape. Get caught, because of me, and what do I do when I see him after 5 months of suffer I know so well he had! I say he doesn't know how to fight! Yeah, I'm really clever! Now I have another thing to think about, because unlike him, I don't fall asleep so fast…'_

And so, Max kept on thinking, Alec kept on pretending to sleep, but also thinking. And someone else was just so much shocked to hear them talking.

* * *

**A/N**: SO? What do you think? Please review and let me know:) 


	8. When They All Meet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel!

**A/N:** first attempt. Sorry for any spelling mistakes… Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**calistra:** glad you like it! read on to find out what happens... ;)

**Alana84:** read on to find out!

**lakegirl08:** read on to find out... this chapter no cliffhangers...kind of... i cant help it :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – When They All Meet**

When he first heard someone coming down the stairs, he hurried to hide so he won't get caught. From what he heard, someone was down here in isolation. But when he heard the same thing happen again it was strange for him. Such a thing never happened twice in the same day, or in such close time between them. When he heard the man leaving, he decided to check it out, they were locked, nothing bad can happen.

What he didn't know was that something was going to happen, and it wasn't necessarily bad…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

When 666, 687 and 249 got to their dorms they had 5 minutes still left before it was lights out.

"Its almost20:00. At 22:00 we meet at the kitchen side entrance, near the window, like always. We will grab as much as we can and then to the basement. While I was helping him, he told me how to get there without being noticed so we won't have any problem getting to him." Said 666

"o.k." both 687 and 249 said

"Isn't it enough that you are always together, you also need the speak alike?" asked 666 with a smile

"No. it's just… its not intentional you know" said 249

"It just happens." Said 687

"Whatever...Hey guys. Joshua told us that those X5s, they also had names, like he did. It's kind of cool don't you think?" asked 666

"Yeah. Actually I've been thinking about it for a while. What do you think maybe we should also have names, only for us to know?" asked 687 he was happy that he wasn't alone in wanting to have names.

"Yeah, it sounds really cool! Let's do it!" said 249

"So… how will we name ourselves?" asked 666

"Good question! What do you think 687?" said 249

"Me? Why I am supposed to know how?" asked 687

"You are the CO." said 249

"What that has to do with naming?" asked 666 sometimes 249 is really weird about staff. "I know! Let's think about names we had from our missions."

"Cool. Hey, remember the mission we had a few months before. The one with 999 and 986? Well, I think that Jessica really fits you." Said 687

"It is a pretty name. I like it! From now on I will be 666 AKA Jessica!" said 666/Jessica she was really happy that she had a name. She wanted it for a while now, but she needed other people with her on the name secret, or else who would've called her by her name? So she was really happy. Now they had to figure out names for 687 and 249.

"I like it. Jessica really suits you!" said 249 " and I'll call you Jess, for a short cut. Really cute!"

"Do you have a problem with long names? You call Joshua Josh, now you will call me Jess as a short for Jessica. Hm...I think that Benjamin will be a good name for you" said Jessica in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I like it!" said 249

"You do?" asked Jessica in disbelief

"Benjamin, and to short it up, Ben. I really like it, thanks a lot, Jess!" said 249, now called Benjamin

"I like it too. But better just leave it Ben because every time we will want to call you it will be much easier saying Ben then Ben-jam-in." Said 687

"O.k. so, what about you?" asked Ben

"I think you should be named David. I always loved that name." said Jessica

"David… it's a nice name. Yeah, I think I'll keep it!" said 687, now called David

"Good." Said Jessica, she was happy that he liked the name she picked for him.

"And for short, Dave!" said Ben and they all burst in laughs.

"Everyone get in your cells!" called one of the guards

All of the X6s went to their dorms. Every unit had their own room which was divided to two. One room with the boys and the other with the girls. They were now teenagers, and they needed more room. And there was the heat problem, so the trainers thought it was better to separate males from females. What they didn't know was that the locks didn't really stop them from moving around.

Ben, David and the other males of unit 2 went to sleep in one room, while Jessica and the other girls went to sleep in the other room.

When it was 21:55 Jessica was awake and ready to move out. So were Ben and David. When Jessica left her room, she saw Ben and David exit theirs.

"How did you sleep?" she asked them

"Who slept? Couldn't stop thinking" said David

"What were you thinking about?" asked Jessica

David was thinking about his name and about the fact that she named him the name she loved._ Loved_. He couldn't tell her that. "About our names, it's really cool we have them." He said. He didn't tell her about his feelings about the names. About his name.

"Cool." Said Jessica

"Are we going to go, or stay here and talk?" asked an irritated Ben

"No, we are going." Said David and they headed to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, they took mainly fruits and also some bred. They couldn't take too much or else someone will notice that there isfood missing. They took the food and headed to the basement with Jessica leading the way. When they finally got to Joshua's place, they relaxed a little. Now they are here, there is no way they will get caught.

"Josh! We came back with food!" said Ben. They walked around the basement looking for Joshua.

"Where is he? He was supposed to stay and rest!" said Jessica. She was worried for Joshua. "JOSHUA!" she shouted, but not too strong so someone else would hear her.

They heard a noise from the cells.

"Was that a nomali?" asked David, a bit frightened

"Maybe. I'll go check it" said Ben

"We'll come with you, just in case." Said Jessica and went after Ben, with David right behind her.

They saw near one of the cells a big silhouette.

"Joshua?" said Jessica

He turned around, and it was Joshua. He was sleeping.

"Why are you there, you shouldn't move, you are hurt." Said Jessica. She was relieved to see that nothing happened to him.

"People come. Joshua had to hide." Said Joshua

"So you went to the cells? That isn't a smart move buddy." Said Ben. This was really weird in his point of view.

"Joshua hide before. People come and put someone in the cells. I came to see who they put here." Said Joshua and got up from the floor.

"Did you find someone you know?" asked David. He was stunned to see Joshua talk and behave so… so nice.

"He has actually" the voice came from the cell they were standing next to. When they heard the voice, they moved backwards.

"Who is there?" asked Ben

"Max" said Joshua

"Wait, Max, as in X5-452 the one you told us that tried to escape and was caught, Max?" asked Ben. If that was true, it was amazing and funny, what timing did they have!

"Yeah, that Max. Got a problem with that?" asked Max from her cell. She got up, but she wasn't standing steady, so she leaned on the wall.

Jessica looked at her through the cell's hatch. "Why are you here? Joshua told us you were in Psy Ops."

"I was. I'm in isolation now. Not so lonely if you think about it, though" said Max, trying to laugh, but it hurt after a few seconds.

"Do you think it will be o.k if we give her some of your food Josh?" Ben asked Joshua

"Little fella need food. Strength" said Joshua

"What are you doing? You can't help someone in isolation, can you?" said David. He was a little confused from this whole situation.

"We are helping a nomali that tried to escape. I don't think helping someone in isolation can make us in more trouble, if we are caught. Of course we will not be so no worry." Said Ben and gave Max an apple.

"You're a life saver, I'm starving." Said Max, and then asked "who are you anyway?"

"I thought Joshua told you, he was near your cell. Haven't you talked?" asked Jessica

"No. Joshua see Max is sleeping, so I didn't wake her up" said Joshua

"Thanks for that, big fella. So, who are you?" asked Max. It was strange to see X6s bringing food for Joshua.

"The short version or the long one?" asked Ben

"The short one." Said Max

"We found Josh while we were having a drill in the woods. We talked and decided to help him. We took him hear, and came back now to give him food." said Ben

"That sums it up" said Jessica

"Wow, really nice of you. So, I'm Max as you know already, and what are your names? If you have I mean…" said Max. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that those X6s had names.

"Yeah, of course. I'm Jessica, that's David" she said pointing at David, "and that's Benjamin" she said pointing at Ben "but we prefer to call him Ben, its easier that way." She said with a smile.

When Jessica mentioned the name 'Ben' Max remembered in her brother Ben. And then in Alec _'he is his twin brother after all. Maybe he wants food too. Who am I kidding, of course he wants food!'_ she thought, and asked "do you have more food?"

"We have some. We thought we were only bringing food for Josh, so we didn't take so much. Why, are you really hungry, because next time we can try to get more." Said Ben

"Yes and no. I am hungry, but we are not alone here." She said and looked at Joshua, "Alec is here too."

"Alec here?" said Joshua, he was happy to find his friends again. "Where?"

"In one of the cells" said Max

"Alec, as in X5-494 Alec, the one you told us?" Jessica asked Joshua

"Yes" said Joshua, and started to look through the cells' hatches trying to find Alec.

"You know Alec, I mean X5-494?" asked Max. She didn't know that X6s knew things about other X5s.

"Yeah, he is the best CO, and best soldier. Or at least was." Said David

"What do you mean 'was'?" asked Max. All she knew was that he was a CO and looked like her dead brother.

"Before a few years, one of his missions went sideways and he was sent to Psy Ops for a really long time. After he got out, he wasn't the same. Or at least that's what some of his unit members told me. A year later, he was sent again. The weird thing was that he didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't on a mission and always behaved well. After that visit, that no one knows why he was there, he behaved different. He is still the CO, still the best, but I think that all that time in Psy Ops broke something in him." Said David. He remembered when 494 changed. 494 used to be nice to him, and talk a bit when it happened so in missions or drills with both X5s and X6s, now it barely happens. He is still nice to him and everything looks o.k, but something is different. David was good in reading people, and their behavior, and something definitely changed in 494.

"What do you mean 'broke'? Asked Max she had a bad feeling about all of this,

"Yeah, what do you mean 'broke'?" asked a voice from the cell in front of Max's and two to the left, it was at the end of the corridor.

Joshua went over to that cell, and was happy to see Alec. Joshua was busy finding Alec's cell so he wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. But Alec wasn't busy, and heard their conversation about him.

"It's Alec" said Joshua, happiness written all over his face. The X6s were a bit embarrassed, especially David.

"Nothing…" said Max and David. one from concerned to Alec, and one concerned to himself.

"Right." Alec said _'if they think I believe that they are crazy'_ "I'm weak not stupid you know! Who are you anyway?" he asked the X6s

"I'm David and those are Jessica and Ben" said David "we didn't know you were awake sir."

"Whatever. So you have names too? Max did you give it to them, I know you like names and naming." Said Alec, still trying to figure out what exactly is happening.

"No, they named their selves actually, unlike other people here." She said to Alec.

"Who said I didn't had a name?" asked Alec, a bit annoyed from her tone

"Did you say you had? No. you said your designation is 494" said Max. _'Why is he angry at me?'_

"Did you ask? No! I had a name, but I think Alec suits me better so I kept it!" said Alec, now he was angry _'what does she think she is? The only X5 with a heart and a soul!'_

"Oh… I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. This was new information to her.

"Well, you see Manticore doesn't really like their soldiers being named, so I didn't publish it." Said Alec, "I heard you have food. Mind if I get some too?" he asked David, he knew him, he was cool.

"Yes, here you go sir." Said David and gave him some apples.

"David, right?" asked Alec

"Yes sir." Said David

"Thanks. And you don't need to call me sir. As you can see I'm not in a command position." Said Alec, he always liked that X6.

"Yes sir! I mean 494" said David. That never happened to him. Someone telling him not to call him sir.

"And it's Alec, as long as you keep it a secret." Said Alec. Just seeing David's expression was worth being in this awkward situation.

"Yes si…Alec! I think we should go back, before someone notices we are gone." Said David

"Yeah, and next time we will try to get more food, since there is 3 people to feed." Said Ben, a bit laughing from what happened right now with David and Alec, and this whole situation.

"And Joshua, you should rest, you _are_ hurt you know." Said Jessica. She was still a bit concerned about Joshua's condition. "We will try to come again as soon as possible." She said and the 3 of them headed back to their dorms leaving Max, Alec and Joshua with a lot to talk about.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? PLEASE review and let me know :) 


	9. Learning New Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel

**A/N:** first attempt. Sorry for spelling mistakes… Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**calistra:** Glad you liked the naming, I wasn't sure about it... Thanks for reviewing!

**lakegirl08:** Maybe they will. I really don't know, I have some ideas as to what can happen, you will just have to wait and see...;) Thanks for reviewing

**Alana84:** I see everyone liked the naming...Good, I wasn't entirely sure about it...Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**wildsky:** Max and Alec will be o.k don't worry. As for the X6s I'm glad you liked them. Read on to find more interesting things that happen to Max and Alec, and Jess too ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N**: Don't forget to review when you finish reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Learning New Things**

Alec couldn't believe what just happened. _'X6s came here to give Joshua food. That sounds a bit strange I must say. And apparently Josh told them about what had happened. O.k, I guess nothing bad can come from that, after all they did help Joshua. But even before that. Max and I being here and talking again. That was kind of cool, until she decided to insult me. I know she didn't mean it in that way, but there will be time to joke about it… like when we are _not_ in pain because of that! That girl is so out of here. Wait. She really _did _spend half her life out of here, so it's kind of true. It was all good, until they started to talk about me. I mean, those X6s didn't know I was here, so it wasn't their entire fault. But Max, she knew I was here, so why didn't she stopped them? Maybe because she has to stick her nose everywhere, that's why. I guess it isn't her entire fault, she is partly cat, and cats are curious. But what did that X6 mean about me changing? I mean, I was a bit different, a trip to Psy Ops can do that to a person, but what is his problem? _And with that thought he began eating one of the apples they gave him.

Max also was a bit shocked with the things that took place just seconds ago. _'Alec had a name? I had no idea. When we first met he told me his designation's 494. If he had a name he would have told me, like I told him mine. No he wouldn't, Manticore doesn't allow names and he is the best soldier, he wouldn't tell me a secret of his. How can he trust an 09er right? That's not true! I must be going crazy, I'm talking to myself, great! Hey, don't blame me you have unsolved issues. Whatever. I can't treat him like this, I mean, he helped me escape, and now he is captured, and he is in so much pain, and I say he doesn't trust me. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. The one thing I know for sure is that he helped me when I asked him so I can't blame him for hating me now, because it was my idea to run. _And with that thought Max started to eat her apple.

Joshua didn't know what to do. Here they were, at the starting point. All three of them back in the basement. But this time they were all hurt, physically and emotionally. Although the pain, Joshua was happy to find his friends again, and having new ones too. But when he heard Max and Alec speak between them he was sad to see that they were a bit angry at each other, although it didn't seem that bad. _'I'll have to help them see that they shouldn't be mad at each other._' And with that thought Joshua began eating his apple.

"Apple good isn't it?" Joshua said. Trying to start a conversation so Max and Alec will talk to each other.

"Yeah. I've been a bit hungry too, after all I have been through if you know what I mean" said Alec, answering Joshua's question. _'I am mad at Max, not at Josh so no need to hurt him'_

"Yeah, those X6s are really nice to help you and us." Said Max. She was glad that Alec was talking too. Maybe he will explain things she doesn't understand, like why he cried…

"Yes! They help me when I was hurt and took care of me! Very nice of them!" said Joshua

"So tell me, how come they helped you. I mean, don't take it personal, but they could have gotten in a lot of trouble if someone found out." Said Alec _'those X6s aren't afraid of anything, nomalies, Renfro...'_

"I don't know. Jess help with wounds. Very nice to me. Ben too. But David I don't know. He didn't help me, I think he is a friend so he is good too." Said Joshua

"Hey Max! Isn't Ben the name you called me when we first met. You know 493's name?" asked Alec

"Yeah…" said Max. She really didn't want to talk about Ben, especially now. "Those X6s said you visit Psy Ops a lot, but also said you are the best soldier. Now how can that be right?"

"I can't believe you just asked that right now. But if you want to know I will tell you." said Alec _'I can't believe this, she wanted to know, so I'll tell her, hope she_ _doesn't get_ 'oh it's all my fault' _like.'_ "You see first time I was 11 years old. Now what can an 11 years old boy can possibly do to make him be punished?" asked Alec. She wanted to know and he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"What?" asked Max. She was a bit worried to where this is going.

"Well, I didn't do anything. Actually it was you and your unit. You see, you all ran away, and since I'm 493's identical twin, they wanted to make sure running away wasn't genetic. That was the first trip. The second was because Manticores an ass. The third was because 493, or like you say, _Ben_, decided to go all psychic. Now, again we are twins so they had to make sure it isn't genetic. And so my life went on, with too much time spent in Psy Ops, not even because of me, and that X6 David doesn't understand why I have changed! So Max, why do you think I have changed? Why do you think I am not so happy all the time like I used to be before?" Alec said. After realizing that it wasn't really her fault, that he just wanted someone to blame he said "Sorry…" and resumed eating his apple.

"Alec I… why are you sorry?" Max was really confused from his behavior. First he is angry at her, and then he is sorry?

"I shouldn't have burst like that at you. It's not your fault. I just… lost it for a moment…" said Alec

"Well, you shouldn't be sorry. And I don't blame you for being mad at me or at Ben." she said and she thought that maybe now, after he got his feelings off his chest, things will get better between them, and maybe in general too, hopefully...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

David, Jess and Ben were walking back to their dorms when Ben began talking.

"So, you think they have some unfinished business?" he said half joking

"_Some_? I think it's more then _some_." Said David

"Well, you can't blame neither of them. Look where they are." Said Jess, feeling sorry for them

"Can you believe it? Meeting 494…I mean Alec in isolation. And he told me not to call him 'sir'." Said David, the whole situation was weird.

"I didn't see you laughing when you found out he heard what you said about him!" said Ben, "it was hilarious! Your face turned all red!" he said laughing quietly.

That shut David's mouth.

"Hey! You would be the same in his position!" said Jessica

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep." He said and went in their dorms. David and Jessica were left outside.

"We should probably get in, don't want to get caught by the guards." Said David.

"Yeah… I'm not tired at all though. Not only do I have shark DNA, I'm also full with adrenaline from what happened. It's just so… unreal, don't you think?" said Jess

"Yeah. Unreal can describe it pretty well. I'm not tired either. Shark DNA can suck sometimes. The others really don't appreciate enough the fact that they _can_ fall asleep easily." Said David. They were the only ones with shark DNA in their unit.

"Say, do you want to go to the gym and practice a bit. Tomorrow we have training in combat fight and I can't quit do that flip kick yet…" said Jess

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Said David and they started to walk toward the gym.

When they entered the gym through the door Jess said "thank god they are stupid enough to keep the doors unlocked"

"Yeah, well. The security inside isn't really that good. But outside it's a whole new story." Said David.

"Good for us. But bad for those trying to run away…" said Jess and walked toward the mattresses. "So, where do we start?" she asked David.

"Lets just practice for a while and then we will correct each others mistakes." He said

"Sounds good to me." Said Jess and they both got into a fighting stance.

They circled each other a few times and then they started the fight. The longer they fought, the faster it was until they were blurring so fast, it was hard to see who was fighting. Most of the times they blocked each others moves, but they did manage to hit each other several tines. When Jess finally decided to try the flip kick David blocked it. He grabbed her leg and twisted it. She landed face down on the mattress. She rolled to her back, but didn't get up. They were fighting for about 15 minutes, and it was intense. She thought a break wouldn't heart them. But when she didn't get up, David was worried.

"Are you o.k?" David asked very much concerned, he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to help her.

"Yeah, of course, why not?" she asked him, not understanding why is he so worried about her.

"It's just… you didn't get up so I thought you were hurt…" he said, and sat on the matress next to her.

"Nope. Just a little break. But don't think I get tired so fast." She said

"Oh no? Then what should I think?" he asked in laugh

"Think whatever you want. Just don't think I get tired so fast because of you!" she replied

"Yeah right! I can make you beg me to stop if I want to!" he said in a playful tone

"Really? Let's see then." Said Jess and stood up in a fighting stance ready for what ever he will bring.

"O.k. just remember, you asked for it!" he said and got up.

They circled each other a few seconds. And then Jess tried to punch him but he blocked her move. He grabbed her arm and started to tickle her. Jess lost control, and wasn't able to get away from him, even though his grip on her wasn't so strong. She began laughing without control, barely able to speak.

"Stop…hehehe… don't… hihihi… not fair! Hehehe…" she managed to say.

"Manticore always said 'use your opponent's weakest spot against him' " he said in a playful tone.

He continued to tickle her, and then she stumbled backwards, and she fell on her back, with him on top of her. Now, he stopped tickling her and they both looked deep into each others eyes. Jess was breathing rapidly because of the tickling, but David's breath was slow. Their lips only a few inches apart. David's hands on each side of her head. His body on hers. He looked into her eyes and he noticed something change in them, they were soft and inviting. He lowered his mouth to hers. He was an inch away from her moth when suddenly the door was opened.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? Tell me what YOU think should happen! Just press that little button below that says SUBMIT REAVIEW GO :) 


	10. Letting In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel!

**A/N:** First attempt! Sorry for spelling mistakes! Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**calistra:** I'm really happy that you like it! Read on to find out who interrupted them... ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Alana84**: More Max and Alec opening up in this one! Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while, but here it is, chapter 10 finally... :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Letting In**

_He was an inch away from her mouth when suddenly the door opened._

At the door 999 and 986 were standing. They snuck in a hurry so they won't get caught, but instead they caught something. 986 closed the door behind her and turned to see 999 standing still and not moving. She didn't understand why he was petrified.

"999? Are you o.k? Why are you standing like that?" 986 asked him

She didn't get any reply from him, so she looked in the direction he was looking at, and was surprised from what she saw.

"687? 666?" asked 986

They were very close to give each other a kiss, and apparently they weren't ready for her and 999 to enter and disturbed them. 687 just got up from on top of 666 and she got up from the floor.

"It's about time…" 986 mumled to herself. And out loud "hm… hey?" this situation was really awkward.

"Yeah... Hm… what are you guys doing here?" asked 666

"I saw you when you left our room, and followed you. And I met 999 outside, he followed you guys too…" 986 was cut up in the middle of her sentence by 999

"Yeah, I noticed you all acted really strange today, so I wanted to check it out. And I met 986 near the kitchen. We thought, maybe you just took some food and went to eat it somewhere. So we returned to our dorms. When we saw that 249 came back but you didn't we decided to find you." Said 999

"Hey!"shouted 986

"What?" asked 999

"You didn't have to interrupt me in the middle of my sentence!" 986 said

"Sorry, why are you so touchy about it?" asked 999

"It just annoys me that you have no respect to me, thats all" said 986 in an annoyed voice

"I respect you! I just really wanted to tell them what happened..." said 999 he didn't intend to hurt 986 feelings

"Just kidding! Man you really fell for it!" said 986 in laugher

"Hey...! I can't believe it! you do it every time!" said 999 he was a bit annoyed that _again_ she did it to him...

"Yeah well, you just don't learn from mistakes now do you?" said 986 and to 666 "You still didn't tell us why you guys are here and where were you before"

"Hm…. Out" said Jess, they couldn't tell them where they were…

"Uh-huh…" said 999 he was disappointed, he thought that 687 and 666could tell him everything, they were friends.

David noticed that they were upset, so he tried to tell them at least some of what happened to them tonight.

"Listen, we took food, and then we named ourselves!" said David

"Yeah!" Jess thought it couldn't hurt to tell them that, and then they won't be so sad, and maybe they won't ask any more questions about how they found them... "I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess!"

"And I'm David, and 249 is Ben. Hey, you want names too?" David asked 999 and 986

"Sure! It's really cool!" said 999 "so what will be 986 and mine's name?" He was happy that 687 and 666, that are David and Jess told them about their secret, although he thought that something else happened besides their names…

"I think you should be named Jet because you are so fast!" said Jess

"Jet… I like it! its cool! Cool, so what about you 986?" 999, now Jet, asked 986

"I know!" said David, "you should be called Kelly because you can kill someone in a second!"

"You think? Kelly…hm… what do you think _Jet_?" 986 asked Jet

"I think he is right, and Kelly is a really nice name!" Jet told her

"Just nice?" 986 teased him

"The best! The coolest, _awesome_!" said Jet

"_Awesome_? Where did you learn the word 'awesome'?" asked Jess, she was happy that their attention was distracted, so they didn't ask any question about her and David before…

"At one of my missions…" said Jet

"I like it" said 986

"Awesome?" asked Jet, now he was confused

"No, I like the name Kelly!" said 986, now Kelly.

"Cool! So… what are you doing here?" Jet asked Jess and David, "I mean why didn't you came back like 249, I mean Ben, did?"

"Oh… hm… we figured that since we both have shark DNA David could help me practice in a fight combat kick I can't do yet." Said Jess _'this isn't good…'_

"Cool, so how did you end up…Hey! What was that for!" said Jet because Kelly hit him in the side.

"Nothing, come on lets go, it's late and not all of us have shark DNA." Said Kelly and winked to Jess

"Yeah, if we go now we can still have a few sleeping hours" said David, and headed to the door. "We should go in pairs so we won't be noticed"

"Good idea! I will come with you" said Jet but before he left with David Kelly approched him.

"Don't ask him about what happened, not now, we will figure it out tomorrow!" she said, she was curios, but she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. After all, they caught them almost kissing, and they haven't talked directly to each other since they were caught red handed. She will find out soon exactly what happened.

"If you say so…" Jet said, he trusted 986, now Kelly that she knew what she was doing. And he was sure that she wouldn't let it slide, she was the most curios one in the whole unit, but she was also a clever one, so when she says to shut up - you shut up. And with that he left the gym with David

"Thanks a lot!" Jess told Kelly, sighing in relief, it could have been really strange if Jet had finished his question

"No problem, but I expect all the details you know." Said Kelly, she was glad to help her friend, but still, she wanted to know what was going on between her CO and her friend.

"I don't know either…one second we were fighting, and at the other we were lying on the mattress and… I don't know…"said Jess

"I think something that should have happened before a long time happened!" said Kelly

"What are you talking about?" asked Jess

"You and David, you always dance around each other, it's about time something like this happened!" said Kelly

"Maybe you're right, I don't know… its just, he so… so sensitive and kind, and always helps me and he is good looking" said Jess, and when she realized what she had just said" I can't believe I just said that!"

"Be amazed to what people say when they are in love!" said Kelly

"What! In love! Are you crazy? I don't love him, I just… just…"

"Love him?" it was funny to see Jess straggling with her emotions, Kelly was one of the younger X6s, but she was clever and she noticed everything, and Jess was in love!

"Whatever, come on lets go" said Jess and with that their conversation about David ended.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alec!" Max tried to call him, she didn't know if he wasn't answering her because he was mad at her, or because he was just asleep. "Alec!"

"What do you want Max?" he asked he was trying to sleep and she was calling his name out loud!

"I just wanted to know…"

"What? I'm trying to sleep"

"Oh, never mind then"

"Come on Max! you can't call my name and then _not_ tell me what you want from me."

"I just wanted to know…"

"What?" he asked, not annoyed, but tired

"If you are mad at me… I know its stupid, but we are stuck here, and after what you said before, I just wanted to know if we are cool…"

"Max, we are cool. You should relax a bit, you are way too uptight. you think that it's all yout fault. So here's a news flash - its not"

"What? Why do you think like that?"

"Well, you always blame yourself and always say that's it's all your fault, and I have to say, its a litlle annoying."

"Sorry you're annoyed but I can't help it, it _is_ my fault you know!"

"What exactly is your fault?" asked Alec, he really wanted to know what was Max thinking about

"All of this! Us stuck here, not to mention all the stuff you told me before..."

"What I told you before has nothing to do with you. I mean, sure you were connected, but it wasn't your fault, it was Manticore's so stop act like its your fault all the time! It's driving me crazy!" Alec said. Maybe she will understand eventually that it is _not_ her fault.

"Maybe, but it is my fault that you and Joshua are here!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Max! Listen to me! we all make our own decisions, I chose to help you and that's it! So did Joshua. We could have said no if we wanted, don't think you have that much affect on me, so just stop. My head hurts enough without you saying sorry every other minute..." Alec said, she was getting on his nerves a bit. All he wanted to do was sleep and she was trying to talk to him all the time. Not that he complained - isolation can be _very _boring, but she doesn't talk, she just apologizes all the time and it's really annoying!

"Oh.. Sorry..."

"Max? Can't you not say 'sorry'?"

"Hell I can! Dont think I'm like this all the time, I guess this place does affect me..."

"Listen, I guess you are really bored, with you having shark DNA and all, so why don't you tell me about your life outside Manticore? Who knows, maybe it will be interesting..."

"Why? I mean, you were outside before, you know how it is"

"Yeah, but you actually lived there for half your life, how is it like?" Alec asked, he was really curios to know how it is to live a real life, and maybe like this she won't be _sorry_ all the time...

"It's really cool! I mean, my roomate, OC - "

"OC? what kind of name is OC?"There are strange people out there...

"OC as for Original Cindy. Anyway, she is the coolest person ever. She always have my back. I don't think that I could have survived the life out there without her.There is also Jam Pony, thats where I work, delivering packages. Lame, I know, but the people there are the best! OC works there with me, Sketchy is there too, he is a bit silly, but he is cool. Normal is our boss, and he isn't that _normal_ that's all I can say... but he is o.k I guess... we usually hang out at Crash after work, it's a bar, a really nice one. And of course there is Logan. Logan, I always help him out, he has this 'save the world' attitude and since I'm a transgenic, I guess I have some special qualities... but we are more than that, I mean... Alec? Alec are you listening to me?" she asked when suddenly it was really quiet down there. But she didn't hear a response from him. "Huh, thats strange..." she concentrated and heard him breathe in a slow rhythm "He fell asleep, I guess I was a little annoying, especially if he is weak, tiredand doesn't have shark DNA, although I am kind of tired my self, I should get some sleep too."

And with that Max went to sleep. And finally after 6 long months she had her first good sleep, so did Alec.

* * *

**A/N:** No cliffhangers in this one! Please review and let me know what you think:) 


	11. A New Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! If I did I would be making season 3!

**A/N:** First attempt. Sorry for spelling mistakes... :) Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**calistra:** Glad you like! Some laughs in this one... ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Alana84:** It didn't hurt Alec to hear Max, he was just _very_ tired ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - A New Day**

When they woke up the morning after, neither Jess nor David knew what to do or how to act when they will talk again. And itwas about to happen soon.

Jess woke up. Well, not really waking up because she didn't have that much of a sleep. It was a few minutes before 05:00 which meant that soon everyone will wake up and a new day will begin. What she dreaded the most was being with David again. After their night incident at the gym, she wasn't to sure on how to behave around him. And when she talked with Kelly after that, well, Kelly thought she was in love…_ love_… Jess knew that she liked him but that was understandable, everyone in their unit liked him. But love is a whole new story… She could have gone on and on with her thoughts if the alarm hadn't rang. She and all of her unit members were forced to get up and begin a new day.

Jess wasn't the only one overwhelmed with yesterday's event though. David also had his doubts about the whole situation. He knew from the beginning that it was more then _like_ to him but he was never sure about how will Jess react when she finds out. After last night he woke up in a new light. She wasn't scared, or disgust from it, she was cooperating. Unless Kelly and Jet hadn't interrupted them they would have kissed, and that means that she has feelings to him too. He thought that and a smile spread on his face. _She has feelings to me._ And with a smile he woke up to the ringing sound of the alarm.

Kelly and Jet were the smallest ones in their unit. The rest of their unit always looked at them as the little brother and sister that they will look after and back up when needed. What the unit didn't know was that Kelly and Jet were actually the ones looking after their unit members, after their _friends_.

When Kelly woke up to the sound of the alarm she only had one thought in her mind. She needed to help Jess and David realize how they feel and help them work it out. So she figured such a task will required some help, and she new exactly who will be up for it.

When unit 7 came to the dining room at 05:30 after their shower Kelly sat next to Jet on one side and next to Ben on the other.

"How did you sleep?" she asked both of them

"Good, thanks and you?" replied Ben

"Excellent. So, where were you?" she asked Ben

"What do you mean where were I?" Ben asked, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Jet tol-"

"Jet? Who's Jet?" asked a confused looking Ben

"I'm-m J-jet" Jet barely managed to say in a mouthful of Manticore's food.

"And I'm Kelly, and you are Ben" said Kelly

"What? How do you know my name?" Ben looked surprised. "Wait…" only a few people knew his name, to be more accurate - _two_. "Did you talk with Jess and David?"

"Sharp. I guess you aren't called the smart one for nothing. "Said Kelly

"Yeah well, what can I say" said Ben

"And so modest…" Kelly said sarcastically and Ben made an innocent face thatmade her laugh "_Anyway_, we noticed you three were gone so we followed you to the kitchen. When you came back and Jess and David haven't, we followed them."

"I know." Said Ben, a statement that surprised both Kelly and Jet

"What?" they said in unison

"Yeah, I saw you guys when you left, I was tired, but I don't fall a sleep in a matter of seconds, especially when I'm preoccupied in thoughts…." He drifted off, but when remembering that what happened last night was a secret he continued "So what's up?"

"Well, we followed them to the gym and they were-" said Jet but was interrupted

"About to kiss each other?" asked Ben

"How did you know?" Kelly and Jet asked, both shocked that again Ben knew what happened

"First thing, you guys have to stop saying the same things at the same time, at more then a few accounts, it's kind of weird, and second when David came back, he told me everything." Said Ben

"Everything?" asked Kelly

"Everything" said Ben

"So you knew our names even before we told you! And you knew we know yours! Why did you act like you didn't?" asked a furious Kelly

"Well, it was really fun watching your expression when I filled in you sentences, so it was worth it." Ben said smirking

"Hhh hope you laughed enough because we have things to do" said Kelly and both Ben and Jet looked at her confused

"What are you up to now?" asked Jet, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"We have to do something about Jess and David! I mean, when I talked to Jess she was in total denial. And I know for sure she has feelings for him!" said Kelly

"Well, if you are worried about David's feelings to Jess you shouldn't be. He is definitely in to her, he really _likes_ her! I mean you have to hear him talk about her. Jess this and Jess that. Jess here and Jess there. It's a little annoying most of the time! If you have a plan count me in, they are so meant to be together and even if not, at least he will stop blabbing about her… not that I have something against her, I love her-" buthe stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Kelly and Jet's faces "what?"

"You love her?" asked a horrified Kelly

"Yes. I mean as a sister! Man, Kelly you know I lov… I know David loves her! What do you think I am?" he asked, glad that he hasn't slipped and finished his sentence…

"Oh… o.k… so you are in. what about you Jet?" asked Kelly

"Do you really have to ask? Of course I'm in! So, you have a plan?" asked an excited Jet

"Not yet, but I'll think of something soon. I mean, look at them." She said and they all looked at the other side of the table. Jess was sitting at one side of the table, next to 345 and David was sitting at the far end of the other side next to 546. It was obvious they were trying to evade each other. Or at least Jess was trying to evade David.

"Please think of something soon, it won't be good if they keep this up!" said a desperate Ben

"I will try, but you guys can think of something too you know! We are all supposed to be smart…" said Kelly and returned to her food, they had combat training and she needed her energy.

"Yeah… I'm sure I could get a good advice from Max and Alec…." Ben mumbled to himself.

"What did you said?" asked Kelly

"Me? Nothing just that this food is delicious, don't you think?" said Ben in pure sarcasm and ate his food.

"Yeah…" said Kelly, now she was sure something else happened last night. And she had to figure a way to find out what exactly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec woke up with a throbbing head although he had finally managed to sleep for a few hours. He was weak and exhausted and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. Not that it was better, but before he was respected, and known as Manticore's best, and now even the X6s think that something has changed in him. It was really depressing. Thing were screw up and he had nothing to do about it. _'At least I'm not alone…'_ he thought, but then again Max isn't a real blabber. Except from yesterday, when she talked and talked when eventually he fall asleep. _'At least I got some sleep thanks to her!' _he thought _'maybe this time it won't be that bad…'_ and with that thought a new day has begun. _'I should thank her, she finally managed to help me in somethi-' _but he was caught in thought by the alarm.

"What the he…? Why are we hearing the wake up alarm? I thought down here it couldn't be heard…" Alec said out loud.

"Always hear the alarm. Nothing new" said Joshua

"Just be glad it's just an alarm, and you don't have to wake up and train… so Josh, how are you feeling?" Alec asked him, after all he was caught saving Joshua's life.

"Better. And you? Are you hungry? There are more apples!" said Joshua. Alec helped him, so he is helping him

"Is that a rhetorical question? Of course I'm hungry! Can one _not_ be hungry?" he said laughing.

"No way! Here you go" said Joshua and gave Alec an apple

"Thanks a lot! So, how did you manage to survive so much time in Manticore's woods without being caught?"

"Hide all the time. People not looking for me, so they didn't find me!"

"Yeah well, you run really fast you know, must be the dog DNA…"

"You and Max cat in your cocktail, me have dog in cocktail!"

"Yeah, that's right. We have cat cocktail. So tell me, if cats are sharp how come we got caught?" Alec asked sadness in his voice.

"Not your fault! Alarm went on!" said Joshua, trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, the alarm went on… I wonder why that had happened…" Alec said. It really was very weird.

"Awww!" a voice was heard

"Max?" Alec asked out loud "Are you o.k?"

"No! Man I hate not sleeping on beds! It's really uncomfortable!" said a frustrated Max

"What, you don't like the floor? But it's so smooth!" Alec said in sarcasm

"Yeah, real fun… so how did you sleep? You fell asleep in the middle of my story, was it that boring for you to hear aboutmy life?"

"No… I was tired. Your story sounds very interesting, I guess the problem is with the story teller."

"Yeah, I guess you're- hey! That's me!"

"Really? No kidding?" Alec laughed

"Laugh how much you want, I'm glad I amused you because it won't happen to soon." Said an angry Max

"And why is that" asked Alec

"Because I won't be here for much long"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean I –"

"You want to try and escape again?" asked an amused Alec

"Why are you so amused about it?" asked an angry Max

"How were you planning to escape? I mean look where you are. I would love to escape from here, but there is no way we can. You have only 4 days left, suck it up!" Alec was irritated

"So you want to escape?" asked Max, not understanding what he meant

"From here. This basement, but not from Manticore…" said a tired Alec

"But why not! I mean look at what you are going through because of Manticore! Don't you just want to leave it and be free?"

"Free? Max, we will never be free… because they won't let us. It won't be freedom, we will just run away all the time, and I don't want to look after my shoulder every day. I really don't know how you did it. But I don't want to!" said Alec. He really didn't think that they could ever have freedom.

"Well, I guess you will never know since you never even try to!" said Max, she wanted to make him understand, and he just wouldn't listen.

"Whatever, listen you can't shout because you cause a lot of noise, someone might hear you."

"Who?"

"You really don't know anything about Manticore. When they put us in isolation the have guards everyday coming to check on us. Today is day two of isolation and someone should be here soon."

"Really? I didn't know that…"

"I thought you did, since you were here not a while ago…"

"I wasn't so sharp last time."

"So how come you are sharp this time?"

"I guess it's because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, because I'm not alone."

"That's not nice"

"What?" Max was shocked, she said that he was helping her go through this and he says it's not nice?

"Yeah, you're not alone, Joshua is here too besides of me, you know. But it's nice to know I help you, one good thing from me in my condition is that,I guess,and its nice to know. Thanks!"

Max was confused. One second he was mad at her and at the other he was thanking her. The guy has mood swings. But nice of him to thank her, but she still wants to get out of Manticore!

"Anyway, I'm sure I'll think out some plan to get out."

"Yeah, because the last one went really good" said Alec and ate his apple. God thank those X6s

Max had to response for that. Her last try to get out really didn't worked out on the good side. Proof, look where she and Alec where. But she had to keep on trying, she won't give up!

Alec was about to say something when he heard footsteps

"Max, shut up! The guard is coming, look weak and hide your apple! Joshua, you should hide somewhere far from here!" he told them in a rushed voice. He could hear Joshua's footsteps becoming weaker and weaker, and others louder.

The sound of footsteps could be heard much clearer now. The only problem was it was more then one man coming down the stairs…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Who is coming down the stairs? Hehehe! I love cliffhangers! Plz review and let me know what you think :)**


	12. Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them so don't sue me!

**A/N:** first attempt. Sorry for spelling mistakes

**A/N:** **sorry it took me so long. I was sick, had tons of homework and tests, and this week I had this preparation for the preparation of the army-and it was so much fun! It thought me a lot about the army and the behavior of the soldiers, so I'm guessing it will be good for my story too! Anyway, so I finally finished this chapter and I hope you all like it. Feedback is always appreciated!**

**A/N: since we aren't allowed to thank the reviewers I will send the response to your E-mails if you leave one!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Friends**

Alec was lying on the cold floor _'thank god we can't get sick'_ he thought. He really wanted to get out of there. He hoped that the guard that was coming was one he knew, then his stay might be more bearable. He sat in silent waiting for the guard to come, and when he sat in silent in his cell he noticed that it wasn't one person coming but three. _'That's strange; I heard that sometimes there are two guards, but three? That's strange…'_he thought and waited in silent for them to come.

Alec wasn't the only one that noticed that more then one person was coming. _'Alec said that's it's the guard coming to check us, but he didn't say three. And why do they need to send three guards, its not like we can hurt them… I so want to hurt them! I have to get out of here, I can't stand it anymore! Why doesn't Alec understand that? It's like he wants to stay here. How can he want to stay here? I mean look where he is because of Manticore! But he did try to help me, maybe he is just afraid to get caught again, I can understand him. It was my idea to run away and now he is stuck here… this suck!'_ Max stopped in the middle of her thoughts when she noticed that the people coming were very close to her cell. She sat in silent, waiting to see what will happen when they get to her.

They passed her cell, not even looking in to see how she is. _'that's strange, I thought they were here to check me and Alec…'_ she thought and stood up as silently as she could – she was hurt after all – and tried to see to where they are going. They stopped in front of Alec's cell. She was trying to zoom in on them, it was dark down there, and when she did she noticed that those "guards" weren't wearing any uniforms. Actually they were wearing other kind of uniforms, like hers! She saw them moving towards Alec's cell and stop in front of the hatch.

"Alec, pss Alec!" one of them whispered

Alec was lying in his cell, waiting for them to come. When he heard his name he knew exactly why there were three people coming down the stairs.

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was right! He couldn't be happier, at this time.

"Biggs!" he said in joy, he was so happy to see them, it's been a long time since he last saw him and his entire unit! And Biggs was his best friend!

"Alec! Man its good to see you! We really missed you, you know!" said Biggs, relieved to see that Alec is clear and not subdued.

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy…"said Alec. He wanted to get up for his friends. He leaned on the wall and managed to stable himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Biggs "don't get up! You need to save your strength!"

"Don't worry, I have a lot of it from where it comes!" said Alec, trying to laugh with his friend, but he really was weak. And Biggs noticed it too.

"Alec, listen to me, you really should lie down!" said a woman behind Biggs.

"Cece, is that you?" Alec asked, he was just too happy to see his friends, he had this power in him helping him standing.

"Yeah" she said, and Biggs moved so he could see her from the hatch. "You think that I will let Biggs here go see you, and I wont come?" said Cece

"Well I didn't know you were coming, so…" he said tiredness in his voice.

"Well, Biggs and Cece aren't the only ones here for you" the third person said.

"Speed!" Alec was so happy that his friends came to see him, he really missed them! "How are you?"

"How am I? How are you? Trying to help a 09er? And I thought you were the one that hated them the most… so, I guess having you partnered with one of them made you a close friend?" said Speed

"Yep, I really missed you Speed, right to the point. I helped her, or more exactly tried to help her, didn't go so well though, if you understand what I'm saying" said Alec, trying to make a joke out of the situation, but don't doing really well. His friends were too worried about him to start laugh about it just yet.

"Where is she anyway? Hope she had hell of a time!" said Biggs

"She did so don't worry!" the 4 of them heard someone say from another cell.

"That will be Max" said Alec

"Max?" they all asked him

"452, the 09er, you should have checked that she wasn't awake before you started talking about her" said Alec, a bit amused since that was that was the second time someone was talking about someone and they were awake.

"Thanks Alec!" said Max "you could have told your friends I were awake though, we did talk a few minutes ago."

"Yeah I guess I could" said Alec and they all looked at him "but what would be fun in that? He said and laughed, his friends only looking at him, now they were sure he was o.k.

"So, which one of you had a problem with me?" asked Max

"That would be me" said Speed "X5-888"

"Right. At your name is…?" asked Max

"Well, it's Speed" Speed said. He hesitated a bit, but he noticed that Alec was going by names, so he did too.

"And I'm Cece" said Cece coming to Max's cell so she could see her better "and that's Biggs" she said pointing at Biggs and he waved at her.

"So what are you doing here?" Max asked them

"we heard that they moved some from Psyops down here so we came to check if Alec was here , and this time we found him!" said Biggs and smiled to his friend.

"So I guess you really hate me" said Max

"Max! Now, why would you think like that?" asked Alec

"Well, we don't hate you, but you definitely didn't start on the right foot with us or anyone here for that matter" said Cece

"I guess getting the best Manticore soldier can ruin things a bit, cant it?" said Max

"Not just a soldier, but a friend. Alec took care of everyone and there isn't one person that didn't miss him now and then" said Speed.

"Guys, please stop, I'm going to cry" said Alec laughing

"You will when you'll get out! You're going to be attacked by everyone because you wanted to leave!" said Cece

"Hey! I didn't want to leave you guys! I never could! I just helped Max…" said Alec

"So…. I guess you'll be back soon, isolation is usually the last treatment" said Biggs

"Yeah, I really hope so. If everything goes right, I'll be back in 6 days. But Max will be back in 5." Said Alec

"Why does she has only 5 and you have 6 days?" asked Speed

"Well, do you think me punching Smith at the first day, and the guard the last made him angry at me?" Alec asked with an innocent face

"It just might!" said Biggs "you just can't help it can you?"

"What can I say, I was born to punch the bad guys only!" said Alec and they all laughed. Only Max didn't. She now understood why he didn't want to leave. This place was where his family was, not his home, his family, and he couldn't leave them. She hoped she could see her friends too. OC and Logan mainly, and all of her friends. She really missed them and wondered what they were doing without her.

"Max, you o.k. there, you are quit " said Alec

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. So you brought some food?" asked Max

"Yeah, we brought some food for Alec" said Biggs in a cold tone. Alec may be friends with her, but she hasn't gained his respect yet.

"Come on Biggs don't be like that, I'll share. We have apples too, so I'll be fine. Said Alec

"And from where do you have apples? Asked Cece

"Hmm, it's along story, and I don't want to get anyone in trouble, so when I'm out I promise I'll tell you" said Alec, he really didn't want to get those X6s in trouble.

"If you say so." Said Cece "we brought some apples too, and some bread and some leftovers of our food. Hope its good enough"

"I'm sure its better then nothing!" said Alec, he was hungry.

"We also brought some bottles of water; we know how much you like to drink." Said Speed

"Thanks a lot!" said Alec, and they gave him and Max the food. It was already 0900 hours by the time they finished eating, and Biggs, Cece and Speed had to go to their classes.

"We got to go, but we'll come back again soon enough." Said Speed and they all left.

"Your friends were really nice." Said Max

"I know!" said Alec "I'm going to sleep now, so nighty night" he said laughing

"Sleep? But its morning now!" said Max

"So?"

"So! We just woke up a few hours ago!

"Yeah, but it's not like we have something to do" said Alec

"I guess you're right, but I can't sleep! I already slept and I have shark DNA!"

"Well, good luck with that! But I'm going to sleep, all this food made me tired…" said Alec and went to sleep

"_'all this food?'_ Like how much did you eat? Alec? Alec! That's so unfair! I can't fall asleep at all and he can in a matter of seconds!" said Max not knowing what to do next.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After their breakfast unit 7 had combat training out side. They finished their food and went out. Kelly, Ben and Jet were in deep thoughts trying to think of an idea to help David and Jess.

"Did you think of something?" Ben asked Kelly.

"No. did you?" Kelly asked him in a hopeful voice.

"No, sorry" said Ben

"Why are you sorry?" Kelly asked him. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

"I didn't do anything wrong" Ben said when he saw her look "it's just that I have no idea on how to help David and Jess. We're soldiers, hoe am I supposed to know how to handle with love?" asked Ben, he looked really desperate.

"I'm sure we'll think about something, we are supposed to be smart" said Kelly trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, but even if we did, we don't know how she feels towards him, so how do we know we are doing the right thing?" he asked glancing at Jess and 345.

"But Ben, we know that she loves him, and from what you said, he loves her too, so there is no problem. Except of an idea to help them out and hook them up" said Kelly looking at the direction Ben was looking. He was watching Jess and 345 the whole talk, and she had a strange feeling that they weren't exactly talking about David and Jess's problem.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that…" said Ben in a distant voice

"Hey guys!" said Jet behind them

"What?" they both asked

"I have an idea!" Jet said excited

"Really! What is it?" Kelly asked him

"Maybe, you will share me in with your talk so I won't feel left alone?" he said in a serious tone

"What!" they both asked shocked. They thought that he had an idea about David and Jess's situation. They were mad at him so they sped up their pace. Although they hadn't talked Jet thought they had, and he was annoyed from that! Jet decided to go and see how David is doing, he hadn't talked to him since last night, and he had a lot of research to do if he really wanted to help them with their love problem.

"Hey, David! How are you feeling today?" Jet asked him

"Fine and you?" David asked him. he only talked with Ben and 546 since last night, and 546 didn't even know about what happened so basically he only talked with Ben about Jess, and he had no clue what to do next.

"I'm good. So what are you going to do with Jess?" asked Jet, straight to the point. He never liked all the little talks, he thought it was boring.

"I really don't know. I mean I like her a lot and apparently she likes me too, but she hasn't talked to her since last night and, well, I don't think that that's a good sing" said David

"Well, I think it's a good sing. I mean now she has time to think about it all, and she will realize that she does like you, and everything will be fine." Said Jet in a confident voice.

"And what if she understands she doesn't really like me at all?" asked a worried David. He was a CO, but he could still be worried, especially in the matters of the heart.

"I wouldn't be so worried if I were you" Jet told him.

"And why is that?" David asked him with a skeptical look.

"I just have this feeling that everything will turn our just fine" said Jet.

"What do you mean?" asked David

"Nothing, nothing" said Jet, winked at him and hurried to join Ben and Kelly.

"Oh no, what have I done? He is spending to much time with Ben, that's for sure" David said to know one, a bit laughing and sped up. He was the CO of this unit and he had to make sure they are all arranged. He passed near Jess and 345 and he noticed that Jess tried to avoid his glance, an action that never happened before. _'I hope you are right Jet. Because it could be really good if things started changing around here.'

* * *

_

**A/N: So? What do you think? please let me know, I really want to know what you all think about my story!**


	13. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**A/N:** first attenpt. sorry for spelling mistakes.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, school homework and testsare so massive, and I have tons of things to do. plus my computer decided not to open my chapters I wrote in Micrisoftso I had to write them all over again... anyway, I hope you like it! and please leave reviews! it really helps!**

**A/N: since we can't leave thanks in the story, I will email you, so unless you're registered, leave an email and I'll answer all your questions/thoughts...!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Understanding**

Jess and 345 were on their way to the yard when David passed by them. 345 noticed that Jess was avoiding him, an act which she considered out of the normal, because Jess and David never missed time, when they had, to talk. 345 wondered about it, and when she got to a dead end, because she really didn't know what could cause such behavior, she decided to ask Jess what's going on.

"666_? (A/N: Jess's designation for those who forgot)_ Are you trying to avoid 687 _(David)_?" asked 345 not moving her stare from Jess so she would have to answer her.

"Who, me? No, why would I do that?" said Jess as convincing as she could

"Well, 687 just passed and you were clearly trying to avoid him. Is everything o.k. with you two, because I noticed at breakfast that you haven't talk either" said 345 in concern

"No, we are fine…" said Jess

"If you think that you convince me, you're wrong. I can tell something happened, and I won't leave you alone until I find out just what!" said 345 in a tone that matched her determined words

"I guess if I tell you it won't cause any harm…" said Jess and then added "it all began when we named ourselves" she started to say, although it began sooner, when she and Ben met Joshua, Alec and Max, but she couldn't tell 345 that, it wasn't just about her, so she couldn't tell.

"Name yourselves?" asked 345, she thought about it sometimes, but she only consider it as dreams, not as something that will really come true.

"Yeah, I'm Jess" said Jess and smiled," and 687 is David, 249 is Ben, 999 is Jet and 986 is Kelly." Said Jess, waiting anxiously to see what her friend's response will be.

"Cool. So, can I have a name too?" asked 345 excited that she will have a name soon

"Sure, do you have something on your mind?" asked Jess, happy to see her friend was approving with the whole thing

"Well, in one of my mission I was called Elizabeth, but I liked the short Liz" said 345 in hesitation, not sure if it sounded good

"Liz is really nice! So from now on your name will be Liz!" said Jess excited "in this rate all our unit will have names before the end of the day!" said Jess amused

"Who knows" 345, now named Liz, said and laughed. They had to stop laughing, and talking though because they finally got to the training section. They set up in two lines, according to their designations, from first to last, except David and Ben that were first because they were CO and SIC.

They waited there for their trainer to come. After about a minute their trainer arrived.

"X6-687! All unit present?" trainer John asked

"Yes sir!" was David's response

"Good. Now, I will pair you up and you all will practice what we started yesterday, you have 15 minutes and then you will line here again for a match in front of the whole unit. Understood!" said trainer John more then asked

"Yes sir!" unit 7 shouted

"I will now pair you up. X6-687 with X6-986." As soon as David and Kelly heard their designations they went to one of the mattresses and waited until all the unit will be ready to begin. "X6-999 with X6-666" Jet and Jess did the same as David and Kelly, so did all the other pairs when they were paired up. "X6-249 with X6-345. X6-546 with X6-793…." Trainer John finished pairing the entire unit. "When I whistle you will start training. You have exactly 15 minutes." He said and whistle.

At the sound of his whistle all the pairs started to train.

Kelly and David circled each other, trying to find a weak defense.

"So, how's the love life _Dave_?" asked Kelly

"Not so good actually" he responded rather glumly. He lowered his defense though, distracted a bit from Kelly's question. Kelly took advantage of that and gave him a low kick. He stumbled and fell.

"Hey! That's not fair!" David said, a bit annoyed at himself for letting his guards off.

"Sure it is!" said Kelly joking

"Whatever…" David said and Kelly helped him get up. "Thanks"

Kelly and David continued o fight, while Jess and Jet along side them talked more rather then fight.

"So Jess, what are you going to do about David?" asked Jet, blocking a punch

"Well, I really don't know." She answered now blocking his punch

"I think you should talk with him, it could make things better, believe me" he said and ducked from Kelly's high kick

"How come you're so sure?" she asked him skeptical. She was so eager to hear the answer she lowered her defense a bit and he managed to punch her. It wasn't hard, but still…" hey! I thought we were pretending!"

"We are, but we have to show some progress" Jet said grinning.

"Progress hah, I'll show you progress!" she said and for the rest 10 minutes they fought hard, and she never got her answer…

Meanwhile, Liz was telling Ben about her new name.

"…and that's how I got my name, Liz!" Liz finished, and tried to punch Ben

Ben blocked her punch. They were a few inches from each others face, and he said softly to her "it's a really nice name, glad you have it!" and then released her arm.

"Thanks" was all Liz said, and then tried to kick him, but he caught her leg, twisted her and Liz fell face down on the mattress.

Liz turned face up. Ben offered her his hand to help her get up, and she took it. When she caught his arm, she made him fall next to her.

"Hey! I was just being nice…." He said rather offended

"Oh come on, I was just joking!" said Liz, she didn't mean to hurt him

"Me too! You girls believe everything!" he said grinning and got up. He offered his hand again to Liz. She looked at him making sure he will just help him and took his hand and got up.

"Nice of you to help me again, shows you trust me" she said smiling

"I can't help it" he said. They both noticed that trainer John was coming so started to fight.

When the time was up trainer John whistled his whistle. At the sound of his whistle all the pairs stopped their fighting and lined up like they were before. "Nice job everyone! Now, let's see. I will call a pair up here and I want to see what you learned and improved." He walked back and forth the line, thinking which pair he should take for the demonstration. "X6-546 and X6-249 come here!"

"Yes sir!" they both replied and walked forward to the mattress.

"At my whistle begin to fight. You don't stop until I tell you so. Understood!" trainer John said rather then asked

"Yes sir!" they both said and at the sound of the whistle started to fight.

After 10 minutes of intense fighting, Ben finally found a loose in 546's defense and managed to pin her to the mattress. It was then that Liz felt a weird feeling inside her at the sight of Ben on top of another female, but she couldn't put her finger on it yet.

"Stop!" said trainer John and Ben got up and helped 546 up too. "Good job 249. I hope you all learned from this and noticed the reason why 249 managed to win this fight. Now go take a shower and to your next lesson!"

"Yes sir!" they all replied and headed to the showers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was really annoyed. She didn't know what to do. Then she remembered that she wasn't alone, and that Joshua was here too!

"Joshua! Can you hear me? "Max shouted

"Yes! Is something wrong?" asked a worried dogman

"No, everything is fine. It wasn't guards coming, but some friends of Alec…" Max told him

"Alec has many friends. Always come when he is here. I see them" said Joshua a bit sad

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you sad? I mean this situation is really fucked up, but don't be sad" said Max gently

"I'mnot sad because of situation now. Sad for Alec!" said Joshua looking into Alec's cell, making sure he was really asleep.

"For Alec? Why?" asked Max

"Always down here, more then other upstairespeople …." Said Joshua

"Well, that's because he gets himself into those situations. You shouldn't be sad. It's his fault, not yours!" said Max, annoyed that Alec could make Joshua feel that way

"Don't talk like that! Not Alec's fault!" said Joshua, angry at Max for thinking that it's always Alec's fault.

"How do you know?" she asked him

"Because I can hear him, all of them, they mumble and scream, and that's how I know what they did, or didn't do" said Joshua. "Alec was here many times. Sometimes his fault, and sometimes not his fault."

"Oh..." was all Max could say. she didn't know that Joshua felt that way. heck, she didn't even know he knew all that. "so you talked with him when he was down here?" Max asked, curious to know.

"No. He wasn't in good condition. This time he is better..." said Joshua

"Well, maybe that's 'cause I'm here with him" Max said a bit laughing. When thinking about it, she didn't make his life any easier then they could have been. "What's that?" Max asked worried, when she heard a small noice, a mumble. "maybe it's the guards that are supposed to come? you should go, just incase" said Max worried

"No. It's not the guards, its just Alec."said Joshua looking into Alec's cell.

"What do mean Alec? Is he having nightmares?" asked Max. still surprised that Joshua understood him that well.

"Yes. Always have, that's what the reindoctrination does. Now is the worse part."

"It's notthat bad . I mean, it's bad, but not worse." said Max

"Thats just because you don't sleep. Better for you, worse for the else."

"What do mean?"

"You see, when you are awake, you think about all the things they did to you, but you can stop thinking about it, and think about something else. When you sleep, its all about your subconsciousand usually you can't stop it untl you wake up. " Joshua explained

"So? its just a dream" said Max, still not quit getting it

"It's not _just_ a dream, its things that really happened, or suposudely happened" Joshua began, when he saw Max's puzzeled look he explained " I mean when Manticore makes you believe you did things you didn't really do. When you sleep, they keep going on and on until you wake up. Think about it likea psyops treatment of your own kind-which is the worse kind, in your dreams.You relive the treatments, like flashbacks. it's not pleasent. especially not if you were here a few times, then it all comes back. in Alec's case-thats what's happening." said Joshua

"So you're saying I'm lucky to have shark DNA" said Max, finally understanding

"In this case, yes." said Joshua

"So, how does he stay so o.k... I mean, all the smart ass talk and that?"

"Well, I guess its his way of handling it." said Joshua.

"Right. but he should talk about it, it would do good, you know, get it out of his system." said Max after hearing more of Alec's mumbles.

"To who?" Joshua said almost in laugh "he can't talk about it, or he will be consider as weak."

"Yeah, but he can tell his friends, they won't laugh at him" said Max

"Well, I guess that's his decision."said Joshua, and looked at Alec's expression on his face, he was dreaming something bad, that was sure.

"I guess so" said Max, although she wasn't so happy to find out Alec had to keep it all in. she thought those who came to visit himwere his friends, his family. she would have shared everything with hers if she had the chance.

"Hey Joshua, do you hear something?" Max asked

"Its Alec, he's-"Joshua began but she cut him off

"No, its coming from the stairs" said Max

Joshua went still and listen. "you're right, I think its the guards, I should go."

"yeah, o.k. be careful" Max said and heard him leave. she heard the guard coming closer and closer. _'it must be the guard, there is just one set of footsteps, and besides, his friends already paied him a visit...'_ Max thought.

The guard was coming toward Max's cell since it was the closest between hers and Alec's. the guards never liked going down to the basment. All the tranganics that didn't go well were down here, and they were frightning. Even the Xs that turnd out finedidn't like them. The guard quickly went over to Max's cell and looked through the hatch. When he noticed she was awake, he spoke to her.

"So, 452, are you enjoying your stay?" he said. This guard had a bad experience with an X5, and was glad to see them locked up.

"Great. how's your's?" she replied sarcasticaly.

The guard didn't even reply, he just moved on to Alec's cell.

"Hey! thats just rude!" Max shouted at him when he leaved with no answer, altough she didn't really expected one.

When the guard got to Alec's cell, he noticed he was sleeping, and mumbling from his sleep, "hey, you know your friend is sleeping, you shouldn't yell, you'll wake him up, and that's notnice now is it?" the guard told Max. He couldn't see Alec's face since he was with his back to the hatch, so when Alec turned over and the guard saw which X5 was locked there a grin spred over his face. "hey, 452, is that 494?" he asked Max

"Don't you know?" she asked him coldly. she wasn't going to make his life easy, and besides, she wanted to know why the interest in Alec.

The guard was safe, but her cold tone still make him wonder if he really was safe from her. "just making sure" he answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Max couldn't see him, but she knew that this guy was up for no good. " I think so, I don't know, he's not a chatty person ya know"

"Are you sure, because from what I know, he's rather chatty. look, even from he's sleep he's talking" he said laughing

"Hey! you got a problem, at least do it when he's awake!" Max was getting really angry from this guy and the way he's insulting Alec!

"Maybe" was all the guard said. Then he walked back to the stairs, with another glance at Max "hope you have fun" he said in a cruel tone, and left the basment

Max was shocked from what just happened. what did Alec do that he deserved such treatment. _'I guess I have a lot to ask him don't I? when he'll wake up I'll ask him about this guard. hopefully he'll answer. And I wonder what is he dreaming about... maybe it's the same thing that made him cry in the treatment. It seems like he had a rough time here.'_ Max thought, she really wanted to know whats in his mind. and that was really strange, because she didn't know him so well, and she wanted to know him, and make him feel better. That thought scared her, she decided to try and sleep, and hoped that she won't have nightmares like he has.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me a review! I see there are a lot of hits, but still only few reviews... it really does help!**


	14. New Things

**Disclaimer:** I dont own them! I f I had, I wouldn't be here! I'd be shooting season 3! da:)

**A/N:** First attempt, sorry for spelling mistakes...

A**/N: Sorry for the long wait! School's been real hectis for me! but I got straight A's so I guess it worked good for me ;) anyway, here's chapte 14, hope you like it winks**

**A/N: Since we cant thank on the story, I email who ever wants, unregistered reviewers plz leave an email so I can response:) BTW thanks for aall the great reviews, its really fun to get them!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - New Things**

Unit 7 was out from the showers and heading toward a main building in which they will have their next lesson in tactics. This lesson was in the second classroom in the building. Unit 7 entered it and they were now finding their seats.

David, as the CO had to be on the first row, but right now he would really prefer to be at the end of the room, just trying to figure out what to do next.

Ben, as SIC should be sitting next to David, but since he preferred the back-he took it, and the teacher didn't really mind, that was why Ben never understood why David sat at front always, when he could sit where he wants.

"Come on Dave! Why won't you sit at the back for once? It much more fun" said Ben and smirking when thinking about all the things he does at the back then listening.

"I'm the CO! I have my responsibility! You should sit here too!" David replied looking at Ben straight in the eye

"You know that ain't gonna happen, so why even ask? But still, remember you'll always have a save seat at the back!" said Ben and with that he left David and walked toward the back row, sitting next to Jet on one side, and Liz on the other.

When Liz saw Ben approaching she asked, "So? What did he say?"

"He isn't coming. Sometimes he's just to straight… we have to loosen him up somehow!" said Ben with a glint in the eyes

"Oh-oh" said Jet "I know that look. What are you thinking of?" he asked not sure if to be worried or not

"Oh come on! Don't be so worried! My ides aren't that bad!" said Ben

"Riiight" said Jet

When he got that response from jet he turned to Liz

"Don't look at me!" she said

"You think my plans are lame too?" he asked a bit depressed

"Its not that they're lame… it's just that you have good ideas, you just don't know what to do with it and then ruin it all" she said trying to make it sound not so bad

"Well, I guess that's why Dave here is the Co and I'm just SIC…" he said glumly

"Don't be like that!" said Liz

"Like what?" he asked

"All sad and disappointed! You're a great SIC!" she said honestly

"Thanks" he said when he saw she really meant it "I really appreciate that"

"Just telling the truth" she said and smiled

They both looked into each others eyes, and they just couldn't look away. Ben with his piercing green eyes locked his sight in Liz's blue-green eyes, which were bluer because of the light. Only when they heard a sound did they move their eyes to see what the cause of noise was.

"Guys!" Jet was almost yelling, when he saw that he got their attention he continued "thank god1 I was calling for the hundredth time!"

"What's wrong?" Ben asked concerned

"Nothing, just look at that!" he said giggling and pointed over to the front row.

"No way!" Liz said shocked

"Thank god!" said Ben laughing. The sight in the front row was delightful.

While they were talking, Jess decided to go talk with David or they will never find time. Besides the teacher is always late. So she walked towards him and sat next to him. David was surprised at first, she didn't usually sit at front, and he didn't expect her to come because of what happened between them. He was surprised, but he couldn't say he wasn't happy. Her coming to sit next to him meant she _did_ felt something to him, and that was good news.

"Hey" He said softly

"Hey you" she replied

_'That's weird, what's that smell? Its smelly here but-'_ he thought but was cut in his thoughts when Jess kissed him.

It was a light kiss, and when Jess broke the kiss she looked confused. David looked at her with happy and concern on his face.

"Jess, does that mean that… that..." he started to say

"That I what?" she looked really confused

"Are you o.k.?" David asked looking at her

"Yeah, never better!" she replied "how sweet of you to ask!" and now she practically jumped on him and kissed him.

David was shocked. One second she looked like she didn't know where she is, and the second she's kissing him, not that he complained, but this was strange.

"Wait, wait" he said, trying to talk to her between kisses

"Yeah?" she asked and stopped the kisses looking in his eyes

"Are you sure you're o.k.?"

"Yeah… I mean, it is kinda hot in here, but I guess it really is a hot day. Not as hot as you of course!" she said and resumed her kissing

At this point everyone was looking at them. David didn't know what do to. Not to mention the teacher was going to arrive soon.

"Jess, what are you doing?" he asked and didn't let her continue with her kissing until she answered

"What do you think I'm doing silly?" she said in a cute voice

"Silly? What has happen…?" He began, but when he looked in her eyes, he saw that something was different. They way she looked at him. She was… she was…

"Oh man! You're in heat!" he said now understanding everything

"In what?" she asked not understanding what he wants from her. Although she knew exactly what she wanted from him…

"Heat! It's when you have the urge to... to… to do what you're doing now! The teachers told us this is the year it should start…" he said and tried to get her off of him. She was sitting on his lap.

"Oh… so why don't we fulfill that urge?" she said mischievously and resumed her kissing. This time the kiss even deeper then before. With that kiss David felt a swill of hormones over power him and kissed her back. They now couldn't be separate.

"Hey guys, guys...guys!" Ben shouted the last one, trying to get their attention. "The teacher is about to come, so why don't you-" he began but when Jess looked at him with that look of desire he switched-"I think you had enough of David, maybe you want some of this?" he asked suggestively

"Hey!" David said angrily and got up in front of Jess so he was now between Jess and Ben. "She's mine!"

"Oh come on boys, no need to fight" Jess said but was delighted from the action taking place, and all for her.

"Not any more" Ben said and two more males of their unit came aside Ben

"Yeah, she's not yours!" one of them said

"Let her pick who she wants!" said another male

A circle was forming around Jess and David. And he didn't know what to do. He couldn't let them have her!

On the other hand, the females of the unit didn't know what was going on. A heat encounter never happened before, but they did smell the hormones. And a boy's fight could never be a good thing. Liz as the third in chain of command took control

"Kelly, you go get someone to help, this isn't going to be good"

"I'm on it!" Kelly said and blurred out of the classroom.

"All the others, we're going to have to separate this before it gets ugly." She said and they all walked toward the even tighter circle. Liz hoped this wont cause to much damage.

"Hey guys, come on! Break it up!" Liz said annoyed of the situation. She managed to get in the circle and walked to Jess

"Jess, come on it's not funny" Liz told her

"I know its better!" Jess replied and was anxious for the fight over her

"No its not! Come on, you got to get out of here!"

"But I don't want to! And you can't make me!"

"Yeah I can!" Liz was getting really angry from the whole situation

"Whatever" Jess said and resumed her kissing with David

Liz was shocked from Jess's behavior. But her worry now was the group of male X6s that was about to bash David. She tried to protect him, them, and singled the girls to help. At that point a big fight began. Males v. Females. While David and Jess were kissing.

Everyone were paired off, there were even some males fighting with each other.

Liz was fighting with Ben since he was the closest one to David and Jess.

"Ben! Come on! Stop!" she said, and he stopped for a second but then walked towards her.

"Thank god you got your sense back-" she began but then he punched her out of her way. "What the heck!" she shouted and kicked him. They were now fighting. Blocking each others moves, when finally Ben managed to kick her down. But she got a hold of his leg and he fell on her. She then switched position so she was on the top.

"What's wrong with you? All of you?" she asked him. Not sure if she really wants to know

"You're right" he said

"Thank god that punch really hurt" she said

"Why are we after her? You are much better!" he said. Liz was just too shocked to response, not that it matter because a second later she and Ben were kissing.

It was at that point that Kelly entered the room with their teacher and some guards behind him. When Kelly walked in the room, she was speechless. It was chaos. Some were fighting, other kissing…

"What happened here?" she asked no one in particular

"I'm guessing that someone is in heat" said the teacher

"In heat?" Kelly asked him confused

"Didn't they tell you? Well, I guess its time for now." Said the teacher and told the guards to splash everyone in water.

They all got wet and stop fighting. At least most of them. Jess and David were still kissing, and Ben and Liz were getting up from the floor, too embarrassed to look at each other.

"Take her to isolation." The teacher told the guards pointing at Jess. When they approached her, and David noticed that, he broke the kiss and stood in front of the guards so they won't take her. "687 move!" one of the guards told him

"No!" he said, now backing up with Jess behind him

"Don't take her!" some other males of the unit said.

Them some more guards came through the door. They told David to move, but he didn't, so they threatened him with teasers. He still didn't move. When Jess saw that the guards were going to use the teasers she surrendered herself. She didn't want David to get hurt-teasers and water wasn't a good combination.

David and all the males, except Ben, watched as Jess was taken to isolation. When she was out of the room suddenly all the males didn't understand what just happened, they all looked confused.

With that look on their faces the teacher decided to teach them something else in today's lesson. "Everyone. Clean up this mess" the teacher said regarding the thrown tables and chairs "and I'll explain to you what just happened"

"Yes sir!" they all replied and started to arrange the room. They were happy to understand what happened to them. When the classroom was arranged and they were all seated the teacher began speaking.

"As you see, something unusual accord today" the teacher stopped to see their expressions. Most of them nodded. "Well, you see. At a certain time in life the female has what is called Heat…"

Some of the Xs looked at each other in surprise, some sorry for what they have done to their friends. But what was sure, that lesson could not be called boring! And with that thought they all listened to what is it exactly heat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was lying in her cell. A lot has run through her head since the guard had left. Especially what was up with that guard, and how can she possibly make Alec better. She was in total lost, and she had no idea what to do. If only she had her family with her to help her. She really missed them all. It has been over half a tear since they blow the DNA lab and was considered dead. Well, that was true only until Zack died for her sake. She didn't realize it, but a tear managed to slip her watery eyes, the subject was just too painful to think about. She remembered her talk with Renfro, she told her she was poison, and Max was beginning to believe that maybe she really was poison. _'Look where I am, look where anyone who cares or try to help is. Zack's dead, Alec's here suffering, even Logan was caught in the crossfire and ended up in a wheelchair. Poor Logan, he must think I'm dead. In a way I am dead, Manticore isn't really a vivid place. I just hope I'll find a way to get out of here, and soon!'_ Max was determined to fulfill her wish, but before that she'll have to get out of here, this crappy isolation cell. She was getting worried about Alec though, he's been like this for a few hours now, and she wasn't sure how much more he could take, she assumed he'll wake up soon, and she wanted to be ready for him, to make him feel better, if that's possible in this place.

A few cells next to her was Alec. He was in the middle of a really bad dream, a dream that kept going on and on in his subconscious. He didn't want to dream that dream, and soon he was about to wake up, and understand, that not all of it was a dream…

Alec woke up so suddenly he was a bit shaken. He woke up with the intake of his breathe and he felt the pain rush through his body because of the sudden movement. He was breathing low and heavy breathes and was cover with cold sweat. He felt vulnerable and hoped Max won't be in her usually 'chit-chat' mode she has recently. He knew though, that he shouldn't make ant high expectations out of that thought. .

And he was right because the moment he woke up Max noticed it, because the change in his breathing and the sudden silent. And she was eager to understand a few things about her breeding partner a few cells a head.

* * *

**A/N: as I always say, reviews are always appreciated!**


	15. After

**Disclaimer: I dont own them. If I had I would have S3! da!**

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! I had this huge writers block and I had semi finals, and now I have my finals...ahhhh. anyway, thats no excuse and I'm really sorry, and I hope you will be able to forgive me. but I am going to finish this story! so read on, I hope my comeback will be good, and dont forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - After**

"Alec, finally up?" asked Max

"Yeah, why did you miss me?" was his sarcastic reply

"Well, I got kinda lonely and besides, you missed some action" she said

"Really?" he asked a bit skeptical. What action could possibly take place here? "Like what?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"well, you missed the guard while you were sleeping" Max said, she figured fronting the situation wasn't a good idea cause he'll just avoid her questions, so she decided to try a new tactic.

"Really…" Alec wasn't so sorry he missed the guard. But one thing he did wondered about, "so who was it?" he asked, but he wasn't so sure if that was smart, he didn't know if she knew the guards that well.

"The truth is that I don't know, but he seemed interested in you. He knew you for sure. Watched you for a while now, but surprisingly not in a good way. I thought you had some things going on around here and that you were in good terms with the guards" Max decided to go for the truth.

"Oh well. You see its either I'm in good terms with them, or I'm, well, I'm in not so good terms with them…" said Alec. He really didn't know about which guard she was talking about. The truth was that he had enemies such as guards and as transgenics as well, so she had to be more specific.

"Wanna tell me why?" asked Max, she really wanted to know what's behind all of this.

"Hm, I don't know who it is so I can't really say" Alec replied honestly.

"What, so many foes that you need to know who it was exactly. Not just one or two?" asked Max teasing him.

"Really funny…foes? Aren't we a bit exaggerating? I mean why do you think I have so many foes?" asked Alec. Now he was starting to get a bit suspicious from her curiosity.

"Just repeating what you said." Max said avoiding his question

Alec frowned slightly at her answer and said "you know, just because I've been through not so long ago doesn't mean I'm stupid. So don't try to trick me"

"What?" Max said innocently "I'm not tricking you!"

"o.k.…. he said in a tone that he clearly didn't believe her.

"Really" she said when she heard the tone of his reply

"Whatever. So how have you been with out me around, got something to do?" Alec asked changing the subject quickly before she asks more and more questions. The truth was that there were 3 types of guards for him. One type, which he had deals with and he was in good terms with them. Second type was the guards that he didn't interact with. Meaning, he didn't bother them, and they didn't bother him. And the third and last type. Those were the tricky ones. He was not in good terms with them because, well, he tends to kick their ordinary ass because they're jerks that think the can overpower the transgenics. Big mistake. And there were more then few like those in his life. It's just that he has this problem. He help to people (more correct saying transgenics) that are in trouble with other guards. Like this one time when he was on his way to the infirmary because he had a nasty cut from their sparring lesson. So he saw 3 guards attack a transgenic, apparently and X5. so of course he had to step in. besides the odds 1 to 3 want his bother, a transgenic could easily win that odds, but that transgenic was injured so those odds weren't good for him. So Alec stepped in and the guards didn't stand a chance. But he got 3 days in solitary with the other transgenic X5-708. And that's how he got to know X5-708, also known know as Speed, and they become very good friends. It was funny for him now to think about it. He should be thanking those stupid guards, cause if it wasn't for them, he probably wouldn't have met and get to know Speed. That thought made him smile a true smile for the first time in… well, in a_long_ time.

"It's been _a bit_ boring" said Max. She was really bored with nothing to do but think, and that only made her more restless.

"Ah? Right o.k." Alec said distracted.

"What's o.k. with that?" asked Max annoyed with his response.

"No. never mind, I weren't really listening to you. More like thinking" Alec said. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she obviously was. But he was just distracted from something good, what more can he say?

"If you say so. So how was your sleep?" asked Max, hoping to get better results on this than on the guard issue.

"My sleep…it was good thanks" Alec said but he knew this wouldn't be the end of this. Max was just too curios and that was something about her he knew for sure._ 'but curiosity killed the cat Maxie'_he thought to himself ' _and were part cat when thinking about it… hm… maybe that it?'_ he thought but he doubted this was Manticore's fault. They were guilty in many charges, but not in Max over curiosity.

"are you sure?" asked Max trying to sound as casual as she could when she just wanted to shout at him to stop lying to her and telling her everything's good, when something is totally wrong! _'Why do you care so much'_ she heard that nagging voice again. It's been asking her the same question for a while now, and she always managed to convince herself with some excuse. But she (and her inner voice) knew that she was in denial.

"I think I'm sure about how I slept Max" said Alec annoyed with her questions. She really didn't know when to stop. "Is there anything else I'm feeling that I don't know about Max?" he asked vhenemly

"I don't know. Is there?" she asked ignoring his tone.

"Max! Stop playing this game. You want to ask something than ask. I'm really not in the mood for this cat and dog chase anymore" said Alec seriously

Max noticed that he was serious and thought what's the worse that can happen and said,

"Well, the _truth _is that we kinda heard you in your sleep. You were restless and moaning and-"

"I get the picture thanks" Alec said angrily cutting her off. This was unfair. He never had to be in isolation with someone else, that's the whole point of isolation-being _alon_e. But _no_, even here he can't get some rest 'I guess it's another torture and they're up there laughing' he thought but aid,

"So what do you want me to say" he asked tiredness in his voice

Max hears his tiredness and it was understandable since he didn't have that good of a sleep, and he, unlike her, really needed it. But she didn't know what to say, she just…

"I don't know, something other that everything's good" said Max. She really didn't know what she wanted from him, and more importantly, _why_?

"Fine! Everything sucks. I hate being here. I should have never followed you, I'll know better for next time. I hate this small and stupid cell and I hate that damn Smith. That when I'll get the chance I'll kill him, but not before he'll suffer. This whole situation stinks!" he said and settled his breath. "Happy?" he said exhausted and angry. But also with this light feeling for being able to take this package out of him, even if it was to an 09er, maybe she was one he could trust, cause she can't really hurt him more than she already had.

"No…"she let her answer trail off. She never heard him that angry before, maybe she hurt a soft point.

"So what do you want?" Alec asked like he was too tired for her questions

"I… I want... I just…" she wasn't sure what she wanted, only one thing she knew for sure,

"Yes?" Alec said. Now she was in his spot, she had to answer questions instead of asking them.

"I wanna get out of here, and fast." She said. That was the only thing she knew for sure that she wanted.

"Yeah, I know that, Josh knows that, those X6s know that. Heck, whole Manticore knows that. But not everything is around you. You see, I didn't ask what you want for your self, I asked what do you want from _me_?" now he was curious. Funny how she could make him happy, sad, angry and than curious and that's just in a few minutes…

"The truth?" asked Max

"That's what I prefer to hear, yes" he said honestly

"I want you to tell me how you are and I want you to know that I'm here if you need me cause you helped me even though you didn't want to and I respect that" said Max honestly too

"Unbelievable"

"Hah? What's unbelievable? You don't believe me?" asked Max surprised. She thought he would be glad to hear the truth he so eagerly wanted to

"You are. You almost got me believing you that you would help me. That maybe you really cared about me. But I guess a tiger doesn't change its spots, and sure don't" said Alec blankly, with no emotion at all

"What are you talking about1 I offered you help and told you I got your back and you say that I'm lying to you! How stupid can you be?" she asked full with emotion, with angry

"Well, you see. I happen to remember what you said before that. Apparently you forgot so I'll remind you. You said you want to get out of here as soon as possible. So tell me this, why do you promise things you know you can't, and obviously wont, keep? I'm sorry but I just can't believe how hypocrite you are. You say we need to fight Manticore and that they hurt us and blah blah blah, but what did you really do about it? You run! That's what you did, you saved your sorry ass and who was left to suffer even more? We did, and you didn't even know. So you can take you offer to help me and save it and leave this damned place as fast as you want cause I don't even care if you'll go, not like you did much good to me. Look where I am thanks to your brilliant ideas! So thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass" Alec said this time full with emotion, with anger.

It was clear to Max that this guy was tough, and that talking to him anymore today wouldn't do him or her any good. So she just sat there and thought about what he had just said. She hated to admit it, but he was kind of right. And that really pissed her. But she couldn't leave things like this. She wanted him to understand that she didn't mean to offend him or anything! So she sat there trying to form a plan in which she could arrange all this mess.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow! You heard that?" asked Ben excited. They were out in the yard having some free time- as weird as it sounded- since their Co was at the infirmary and one of their unit members, well, somewhere. They had 10 minutes till its lunch time so they were outside thinking about the fascinating lesson they just had about heat. "So cool!"

"Really, I don't think that's so much fun" said Liz

"Why? I think it could be a lot of fun" said Ben with a smirk

"Yeah? A girl in heat. Fun? Did you even notice what you were doing today?" asked Liz with a pointed look at him

"Hm…" Ben didn't know what to say, everything was a bit clouded when it came to the earlier events of today. All he could remember was a desperate need to get Jess, and then he was kissing Liz instead. The thought made him grin

"What are you grinning" said Liz a bit angry. This was not funny! Everything just went out of hand and all that mess and everyone fighting. And Jess was enjoying that, and Jess was not like that. So this heat scared her. If she couldn't control herself when someone else was in heat. Then what will happen when she is in heat '_ I hope Ben will be around. He kisses were so... Wow!_' she thought and smiled mischeviously _'oh my god! Did I just think what I think I thought?'_ she thought shaken from her own thoughts.

"Hey, you o.k.? I was just joking, I know this is serious" said Ben when he noticed hoe Liz turned from serious to grinning mischievously to an undefined emotion, but surly not a good one, she looked uncertain and she frowned slightly like she didn't understand something important. Funny how good he could understand her feelings just from her eyes. "If you'll ever be in heat, I promise I'll take good care of you" promised Ben sincerely

"What!" said Liz in horror "no no no! You can't be around me when I'm in heat!"

"Why not?" asked Ben "I promise I won't take advantage of you! said Ben honestly searching her eyes for understanding

"I know you wont but,"

"But what?"

"You heard the teacher! When a male is near a female in heat he cant control his action so it doesn't matter what you want or think, cause all you think about when you're near a female in heat is that you want to, hm… mate with her" said Liz trying to explain him that even though his intentions are genuine, there is nothing he can do. "If I'm in heat, you should call some _females_ and get me in isolation" said Liz seriously

"I know, I know. I just… man this sucks!" said Ben

"I know, but hey, it's not your fault, its Manticore's" said Liz trying to comfort him" but hey, aren't you supposed to comfort me? I'm the one that's going to be in solitary, not you!" said Liz after thinking about the whole situation.

"Yeah, you'll be in solitary, and I won't be able to see you until your heat is over! Believe me, I'm going to suffer a lot without you." Said Ben trying to avoid her look. After their making out session before he wasn't sure if she did it cause she feels something to him, or just because she was affected. And he wasn't sure if she knew why he did it, cause he liked her, not because he was affected. This whole situation was blizzard, but he knew one thing for sure and that was that he likes Liz. A lot.

"Oh... that so sweet" she said, she also had the same doubts but she was starting to think that he did really care about her. She could defiantly hear it in the way he was talking to her "I'm sure you'll survive" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The truth was that she always noticed him, but until earlier today she couldn't quite put her finger on why she was so interested in him. And now she knew better. She liked him, and how couldn't she? He was so cute and nice and caring. Always trying to make sure everyone id o.k., even if that means him getting hurt. She thought he had the best personality ever, and well, he was hot, no doubt there _'finally Manticore did something good '_ she thought and smiled.

Ben noticed her smile and said

"That's how I like to see you. Smiling. You should always smile, you have a beautiful smile you know!"

"Thanks" she said and hoped she wasn't blushing! "And you should always make me smile. Cause if you'll make me sad I'm so gonna beat your ass!" she said jokingly

"Oh really?" he said with a smile, playing along "you really think you can beat me?"

"Hell ya!" said Liz

"I guess the only way to find out is checking, what do you say?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"What did you have in mind?" she said, now playing along with his terms…

"Something like, this-" he said closing the distance between them and just when they were about to kiss, Jett pops from behind the tree they were standing next to.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" asked Jett oblivious to what was going on between Ben and Liz. No one really noticed they were kissing before, everything's been a blur for practically everyone, especially the males, so Jett didn't know what was going on.

"Us, nothing why?" both Ben and Liz replied

"o.k..." said Jett obviously not convinced, but he knew better not to stick his charming nose were he wasn't invited so he said,

"Well, I was just talking with Kelly and she told me that Jess is in solitary and David's and the infirmary. He should come soon and join us at the mess hall." Said Jett

"Good, good. So how about with head to the mess hall, I'm kind of hungry" said Ben

"Yeah, me too, the whole heat thing made me hungry" said Jett

"You're joking us, right?" asked Ben

"Of course I am!" Liz said smiling "you see, you make me smile!"

"It's a gift what can I say" said Ben grinning

"One you should keep" she replied

"Hey! You guys gonna stand there and talk forever or what?" asked Jett with a smirk

"We're coming, we're coming! Chill…geez, what's the rush?" said Ben and the left to the mess hall, to that undefined substance Manticore calls food…

* * *

**A/N: so, I hope you liked it, and you wont give in with me. and I'd really appreciate if you'd leave a REAVIEW**


End file.
